


From the very beginning [Русский]

by Listovishka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Gay Love Story, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Parents, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, MathsGenius!Merlin, Merlin and Arthur have Babies, Musical!Merlin, Politician!arthur, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Surrogacy not MPreg, Translation, Virgin Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Virgin Merlin (Merlin), Weddings, basically a lot of love and a lot of sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listovishka/pseuds/Listovishka
Summary: Артур и Мерлин растут вместе. Они братья, лучшие друзья, но, когда они становятся подростками, эта связь перерастает во что-то большее. Эта история рассказывает об их взрослых переживаниях, сексуальных экспериментах, показывает их путь совместной жизни от школы до университета, от работы до брака и детей, их перепалками, ссорами, прощениями… Это история об обычной жизни и необыкновенной, всепоглощающе сильной любви.Также, тут столько секса, что вам понадобятся перерывы на чай. Серьёзно. Запаситесь печеньками.
Relationships: Freya/Will (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the very beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473664) by [bluevalentine69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentine69/pseuds/bluevalentine69). 



> О предупреждении несовершеннолетних: Мерлин и Артур подростки, когда начинают дурачиться. Это всё безопасно и по обоюдному согласию.

Дело в том, что Мерлин всегда был рядом. Буквально. Его мама была экономкой родителей Артура, она поддерживала его отца, когда его жена умерла, рожая Артура. Когда её собственный муж был убит во время командировки в Ираке, отец Артура перевез её и её маленького сына Мерлина в свой дом, чтобы жить с ними, и Мерлин был одарен всеми привилегиями, доступными Артуру. Артуру был тогда год.

Артур помнит как он играл с Мерлином в детской. Тот был милым, застенчивым, счастливым ребёнком и с самого начала повсюду следовал за Артуром.

Они вместе ходили в детский сад, и, хотя у них было много друзей, были неразлучны. Ребята вместе рисовали, ставили сценки в импровизированных костюмах, а по вечерам принимали ванну и слушали сказки на ночь. В возрасте пяти лет они попросили украсить их общую комнату, как средневековый замок (Артур был королем, а Мерлин – его слугой). Утер и Хунит иногда слышали, как их мальчики смеялись до поздней ночи, рассказывая друг другу сказки, и улыбались своей необычно образованной, но любящей семье.

Когда те немного подросли, то начали замечать, что им нравились разные вещи в школе. Мерлину нравились уроки математики, музыки и драмы, а Артур больше интересовался историей, географией и спортом. Сначала их обоих это беспокоило. Но потом они поняли, что могут любить разные вещи и всё еще быть лучшими друзьями. Мальчики вместе выполняли домашние задания, а потом Мерлин играл блондину на пианино разученные произведения, а тот рассказывал всё о Викингах. Спортивные товарищи Артура смеялись над брюнетом за его “девчачесть”, но Артур спокойно сказал им, что они глупы и, если хотят остаться его друзьями, то они должны быть добры к Мерлину. Друзьями самого Мерлина в драмкружке по большей части были девочки, и все они считали Пендрагона прекрасным принцем. Мерлина же раздражало, что они постоянно пытаются привлечь его внимание. Но на самом деле, блондин ничего не замечал. Он просто смотрел на Мерлина и пожимал и плечами. Мерлин был счастлив.

К тому времени как ребята пошли в среднюю школу, Утер и Хунит предположили, что теперь они, возможно, захотят жить в разных комнатах, но оба мальчика были настолько перепуганы, что Мерлин заплакал, а Артур разозлился, что люди довели его друга до слёз, и накричал на них. Они остались в прежней комнате. В ту ночь Артур забрался в кровать к Мерлину и держал его за руку.

– Знаешь, мы ведь вроде братьев. Мы принадлежим друг другу, Мерлин.

Тот серьезно кивнул:

– Братья, – согласился он.

В четырнадцать все мальчики и девочки в школе начали дурачиться по поводу девчонок, мальчишек и поцелуев. Люк – хулиган класса – рассказал им всем о том, как он целовался с девушкой на вечеринке по случаю шестнадцатилетия его старшего брата. А потом все как будто слетели с катушек. Все вокруг хотели целоваться. Артур и Мерлин заговорили об этом, как пришли со школы. Они лежали около пруда в саду.

– Ну, я думаю, это странно, – сказал блондин, сморщив свой нос от этой мысли. 

Мерлин тоже наморщил свой нос:

– Почему это странно? – неуверенно спросил он.

– Да кому захочется целовать того, с кем они только что познакомились?! – в полном ужасе воскликнул Артур, – я собираюсь целоваться только с тем, кто на самом деле мне нравится. Вроде тебя.

– Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, Артур? – Мерлин посмотрел на него с любопытством.

– Это была бы не самая худшая вещь в мире, – пожал плечами Артур, – Почему? Ты хочешь поцеловать меня? – он задумчиво взглянул на него.

Мерлин был слегка в ступоре, а потом захихикал.

– Я не против попробовать, – ответил тот. 

Артур сел и скрестил ноги.

– Сядь передо мной, – повелительно указал он. 

Мерлин, привыкший следовать приказам друга и никогда не обращать на них внимания, сел напротив него.

– Закрой глаза, – приказал Артур.

– Почему? – спросил юноша, снова усмехаясь. 

Блондин выглядел смущённым.

– Не знаю, все говорят, что они закрывают глаза? – пробормотал он. 

Мерлин фыркнул.

– Ну, _я_ собираюсь держать свои глаза открытыми. Мы же братья, помнишь? Я знаю тебя, почему бы мне не смотреть на тебя. 

Артур кивнул в ответ на рассуждения Мерлина, это имело смысл. Наклонившись вперёд и внимательно наблюдая за синими, как океан, глазами Мерлина, он нежно прижался губами к его губам и почувствовал, как влажные губы друга прижались к нему. Их поцелуй был нежным и целомудренным. Артур отстранился и облизал свои губы.

– Ну? – спросил он.

– Это было приятно, – ответил Мерлин.

– Да, было, – согласился Артур.

После этого Мерлин и Артур довольно часто практиковались в поцелуях. Сначала это было больше похоже на нежное прикосновение губ, но после того, как они побывали на нескольких вечеринках и увидели, что люди используют языки и много двигают своими лицами, они начали экспериментировать. Разумеется, инициатором этого был Артур. Однажды поздно ночью он забрался на постель Мерлина и толкнул его ногой:

– Мерлин, – спросил он шёпотом, – ты спишь?

– Уже нет, – сонно пробормотал юноша. – Что случилось?

– Я думаю нам нужно попробовать ту штуку с прикосновением языка, – решительно сказал Артур.

Глаза Мерлина от этих слов распахнулись ещё шире.

– Сейчас?! – недоверчиво произнёс он.

– Да, _Мер_ лин, очевидно сейчас, – властно сказал Артур, перекатываясь так, что оказался прижатым к Мерлину.

Мерлин тоже придвинулся ближе.

– Ладно, – согласился он, приближая своё лицо, пока между ними не остались считанные миллиметры. 

Артур скользнул рукой вверх, чтобы обхватить подбородок Мерлина и удержать его на месте, пока он наклонялся и мягко облизывал языком нижнюю губу юноши. Глаза Мерлина широко распахнулись от шока, и он с удивлением схватил Артура за пижамную рубашку.

– Что?! – ошеломлённо спросил Артур.

Мерлин не мог подобрать слов, чтобы ответить ему. Он почувствовал какой-то толчок в нижней части живота, горячий и настойчивый, и он прошёлся прямо к его… _о боже, его пенис делал что-то странное_ … и он внезапно почувствовал себя напряжённым, как будто его тело было слишком маленьким, и всё, чего он хотел – это быть ближе к Артуру. Поэтому он прижался к нему всем телом, его член крепко прижался к ноге парня, а затем, глядя в глаза блондина, он наклонился и медленно облизал его губы. Артур закрыл глаза и _застонал_.

– Мерлин, – выдавил он из себя.

– Артур, – прошептал Мерлин в ответ, содрогаясь от желания.

Они смотрели друг на друга и одновременно двигались. Схватившись за лица друг друга, они начали скользить своими языками и тереться друг о друга пахами, пока оба не взорвались приглушёнными криками, а потом лежали мокрые и дрожащие, прижавшись друг к другу. Как только их дыхание выровнялось, Артур отстранился и поцеловал Мерлина в щёку.

– Это было по-другому, – сказал Мерлин.

На лице Артура медленно расползлась озорная ухмылка.

– Мерлин. Это было чертовски ЗДОРОВО! – воскликнул он, заставив Мерлина рассмеяться в подушку. – Мы должны это повторить!

Мерлин кивнул и потянулся, чтобы взять руку Артура.

– Да, Артур. Но только не сейчас. Прямо сейчас я хочу спать.

Артур крепко прижал к себе Мерлина. Но несколько минут спустя одна мысль выбила его из колеи:

– Меерлиин, – протянул он.

Мерлин открыл один глаз и промычал в ответ.

– Мерлин, как мы собираемся объяснять наши испорченные пижамы и твоё постельное белье твоей маме?

Глаза Мерлина снова распахнулись.

– Я думаю, нам придется самим начать заниматься своей стиркой, – печально сказал он.

Артур фыркнул, но лучшей идеи у него не было. Мерлин усмехнулся и уснул.

Дело было не в том, что они хотели сохранить в секрете то, что они делали, а в том, что они просто не чувствовали необходимости делиться их личными моментами с другими людьми. Они также не рассказывали людям о своей новообретённой любви к Доктору Кто, о совместной игре в Скрэббл воскресными вечерами и о том, что по выходным устраивают логово в лесу. Это была просто ещё одна вещь, которую они делали вместе, ещё одно взаимно приятное занятие, добавившееся к их и без того обширному списку, и это казалось совершенно нормальным, обычным и привычным для них обоих. Так что они оба не придавали этому большого значения.


	2. Chapter 2

До пятнадцати лет ребята не осознавали понятие слова «гей» как таковое. Мальчишки в школе начали смеяться над ботаниками и застенчивыми ребятами, называя их гомиками или педиками. После школы Мерлин и Артур решили вместе узнать, что это означает, и обнаружили, что это отвратительное название для обозначения мужчин, которым нравится свой пол.

— Значит, вот, кто мы? — с некоторой опаской спросил брюнет.

Артур нахмурился.

— Это просто слово, Мерлин. Мы — это _Мы_. Мне все равно, кем бы **Мы** ни были. Мне нравимся _Мы_. Мне нравишься _ты_.

Тогда Мерлин улыбнулся своей большой, ослепительной улыбкой, и, слегка вздохнув, положил голову на плечо друга.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сказал он, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Артура. — Я даже не думаю о тебе как о _мальчике_ , понимаешь? Вроде как, мне не кажется, что мне нравятся именно мальчики или девочки, мне просто нравишься _ты_. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — успокаивающе ответил Артур, притягивая юношу к себе. — Я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь, это нормально.

Мерлин чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Во всяком случае, несколько недель спустя он упомянул об этом Хунит.

— Мам? — сказал он, луща бобы, пока она резала картошку на ужин.

Она повернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Да, дорогой? — ответила она. 

На самом деле, Мерлин не знал, что сказать дальше. Он вернулся к своему занятию.

— Ты была бы не против, если узнала, что мне нравится Артур?

Хунит отвлеклась от готовки и, нахмурившись, повернулась к нему.

— Конечно тебе нравится Артур, милый? — в замешательстве сказала она.

Юноша помотал головой.

— Мам, я имею в виду, мне НРАВИТСЯ Артур. В смысле… что-то вроде… поцелуев?

Мерлин был уверен, что его лицо и уши стали свекольно-красными. Он покраснел слишком быстро. Хунит помедлила всего секунду, а затем притянула его в удивительно крепкие объятия и поцеловала в голову.

— Нет, я совсем не против, мой драгоценный мальчик, — тихо прошептала она, заключая его в тесные объятья. — Артур — наша семья. Только убедитесь, что вам хорошо вместе.

Мерлин облегченно вздохнул и обнял её в ответ, неловко улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, мама — сказал он. Может быть, ты скажешь что-нибудь Утеру?

Хунит фыркнула и шлепнула его полотенцем.

— Трусишки, — выдала она, — вы двое. Артур, я знаю, что ты прячешься за дверью. Почему бы тебе не подойти и не помочь мне с ужином?

Из-за двери появился пристыженный Артур.

— С чем надо помочь? — пробормотал он, покраснев так, как Мерлин никогда до этого не видел.

Хунит крепко обняла и его, оставив того довольным, хотя слегка ошарашенным. И стоящим с луковицей в руках.

Какое-то время поцелуев и трения друг о друга было достаточно, но казалось естественным, что это переросло в _другие_ вещи. Все началось с того, что Артур голышом забрался в кровать Мерлина. Тот обернулся, не почувствовав ничего, кроме прикосновения кожи, и громко вскрикнул. Блондин не мог удержаться от смеха.

— Мерлин, перестань быть такой _девчонкой_ , — поддразнил его парень, щекоча мочку уха носом, — мы много раз играли голышом в детском бассейне, когда были маленькими.  
Брюнет закрыл глаза руками и, казалось, тяжело дышал. Настроение Артура из весёлого превратилось во взволнованное.

— Всё хорошо? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Или чтобы я прикрылся?

Он почувствовал, что Мерлин снова пронзительно запищал, но как бы вперемешку с приглушенным фырканьем, и понял, что все будет в порядке.

— Мерлин, не мог бы ты убрать свои руки, пожалуйста?

Он покачал головой. Артур придвинулся к нему поближе и просунул руки под его футболку. Он сдвинул ее вверх, пока она не оказалась у него под мышками, а затем прижался голым торсом к телу Мерлина, кожа к коже. Тот ахнул и открыл глаза.

— Тебе это нравится, Мерлин? — мягко спросил Артур, поглаживая его грудь, руки, лицо.

Юноша кивнул и пристально посмотрел на блондина.

— Могу ли я снять твою одежду?

Уши Мерлина, как и следовало ожидать, покраснели, но он снова кивнул, и Артур принялся стаскивать с худощавого тела пижамные штаны и футболку. Сев на колени, он скользнул взглядом по обнаженному телу друга и почувствовал голод. Тот нервно посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, что тощий, извини, — быстро сказал он, словно предвосхищая шутку друга, — не такой прекрасный, как ты.

От этого у Артура защемило сердце.

— Боже, Мерлин, — прошептал он, поглаживая пальцами тонкое тело юноши, — каждый твой дюйм совершенен. Ты самый красивый из всех, кого я когда-либо видел.

Уши Мерлина теперь точно покраснели, но он улыбался и теперь открыто, всем своим существом реагировал на осторожные, легкие, как перышко, изучающие движения Артура. Он тоже упивался видом Артура, великолепным и сильным, с длинным, толстым и гордо выпирающим членом. Его собственный член, лежащий на животе, уже начал изнывать. 

Артур увидел это и облизал губы.

— Можно тебя попробовать? — спросил тот немного застенчиво.

Мерлин хотел было снова закрыть глаза, но не хотел, чтобы Артур чувствовал себя неловко, поэтому он кивнул и откинул голову на подушку. Блондин осторожно раздвинул ноги, и Мерлин почувствовал, как мягкие волосы парня скользнули вниз по его телу, когда тот начал целовать и оставлять дорожки засосов в чувствительных местах: шее, ключицах, сосках, животе, внутренностях ступней, коленях, бёдрах, а затем, наконец, он обхватил своими идеальными красными губами член Мерлина, вылизывая языком головку, всасывая капли предэякулята с самого кончика, спускаясь по стволу, пока Мерлин не почувствовал стенки горла Артура. Тогда мир внезапно стал Артуром и его ртом, а всё вокруг было таким мягким и теплым, что Мерлин почувствовал, что может потерять сознание от абсолютно великолепных артуровых губ, языка и горловых мышц. Он почувствовал, что издаёт слишком много шума, вздыхая и причитая, и заволновался, что может задушить Артура, так как не мог сдержаться, чтобы не стиснуть бёдра. Но наконец мир исчез в ослепительном белом свете, пока он кончал, как ему показалось, несколько часов. Артур проглотил сперму, держа его теперь мягкий член во рту, нежно вылизывая, до тех пор, пока Мерлин не открыл мутные глаза и не вернулся в мир. Он приподнялся на локтях.

Откуда ты знаешь, как это делается? — строго спросил Мерлин.

Артур скромно пожал плечами, но выглядел довольным.

— Я просто сделал то, что мое тело хотело сделать с тобой, — просто сказал он. — Я думаю, это самое лучшее, что когда-либо было у меня во рту, — добавил тот.

Мерлин снова пронзительно вскрикнул и на этот раз целиком накрыл голову подушкой.

Часом позже Мерлин тоже сделал Артуру свой первый умопомрачительный минет.  
Два часа спустя они оба экспериментировали с тем, чтобы найти новое применение своим языкам и ртам в других местах. Мерлин никак не мог решить, что ему больше нравится — минет или римминг. Его разум отказывался адекватно функционировать.

Вскоре Артур начал интересоваться сексом. Прям Сексом — Сексом. Какая-то его часть удивлялась тому чуду, каким было человеческое тело. Несмотря на множество оргазмов, благодаря которым они с Мерлином, казалось, жили в постоянном состоянии липкой сырости, покрытой коркой на одежде и простынях (и то и другое, к несчастью), Артур все еще чувствовал, что его тело хочет большего. Он хотел быть _внутри_ тела Мерлина. Основные принципы были достаточно просты для понимания, но Артур был очень скрупулезен и поэтому проводил много времени за изучением этого вопроса. А потом заказал очень много вещей в интернете. Чтобы их доставили Мерлину.

— Ты ОСЁЛ! — Сердито сказал Мерлин, ударив Артура по голове, вывалив ему на колени картонную коробку, полную товаров помеченных крестом. — Я не могу ПОВЕРИТЬ, что ты использовал моё имя для всего этого! А что, если бы мама её открыла? Пустоголовый!

— Нет такого слова "пустоголовый", Мерлин — лениво протянул Артур, усаживая Мерлина к себе на колени и с явным любопытством заглядывая в коробку. — Я думал, мы можем начать экспериментировать? С помощью, ну ты понимаешь… всяких штучек?

Мерлин с сомнением заглянул в коробку.

— Выглядит болезненно, — сказал он ровным голосом.

Артур решительно покачал головой.

— Я обещаю, что никогда не сделаю ничего такого, что причинит тебе боль, — серьезно сказал он.

Лицо Мерлина смягчилось.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал он, крепко целуя Артура.

— Я просто… я чувствую, что никогда не смогу быть достаточно близок к тебе, — тихо сказал Артур, прижимая Мерлина к себе. — Я хочу быть внутри тебя, Мерлин.

Мерлин обнял Артура и прижался лицом к его шее, наслаждаясь его запахом.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, — признался он, прячась где-то за ухом Артура.

Артур успокаивающе обнял его, поглаживая руками.

— Мы будем пользоваться презервативами? — спросил Мерлин, все ещё прячась.

Он понял, что прятаться — это единственный способ справиться с Артуром, пока они эмоционально и физически уязвимы. Он чувствовал себя немного идиотом, поступая так, но Артур сказал ему, что он был очарователен, так что всё было в порядке.

— А ты хочешь? — Артур вернул вопрос, поглаживая Мерлина по голове.

Мерлин заерзал у него на коленях, мучительно смущенный, но полный решимости завести взрослый разговор (его мама всегда говорила, что если ты не можешь говорить об этом, то не должен этого делать, а он хотел это сделать. Поэтому ему придется быть мужественным).

— Нет, — признался Мерлин. — Я хочу, чтобы это были только ты и я, как всегда. И я знаю, что это глупое решение, но ни один из нас не делал этого раньше или будет делать это с кем-то еще, так что я думаю, что это безопасно. Так ведь? — Внезапно строго спросил Мерлин, отодвигаясь от своего укрытия за ушами, чтобы посмотреть Артуру прямо в глаза, нуждаясь в подтверждении.

Артур выглядел озадаченным.

— Это безопасно, Мерлин, — заверил его Артур. — Только ты.

Мерлин расслабился.

— Тогда ладно, — согласился он.

Артур впервые вошел в Мерлина в день его шестнадцатилетия. Вся семья разбила лагерь на открытом воздухе в лесу. Ребята хотели уединиться подальше от глаз и ушей своих родителей. Артур аккуратно соорудил палатку и набил ее коврами и подушками, и Мерлин подумал, что тот тоже очарователен в своем досадно авторитетном и чересчур самоуверенном роде.

— Я не сломаюсь, Артур, — воскликнул он раздраженно, когда тот добавил еще одно одеяло в их гнездо.

Они провели вечер у костра, поджаривая зефир и лениво болтая о разных людях в школе, о лучшем Докторе Кто и о том, что интереснее — «Звездный путь» или «Звездные войны». Глупая болтовня, которая была привычной и успокаивающей для них обоих. Наконец, Артур потушил огонь, протянул Мерлину руку и повел его в шатёр, освещенный лишь тусклой электрической лампой. Там было очень уютно. Артур уложил Мерлина в мягкие облака одеял и подушек, которые он старательно собирал ранее, и нежно поцеловал его, погладил, убедился, что ему удобно и спокойно прежде, чем начать раздевать. Когда они оба были обнажены, Артур с бутылкой смазки в руках прополз между ног Мерлина и согнул колени так, чтобы у него было достаточно места для действий. Он прочитал всё об этой технике и настаивал, чтобы они с Мерлином вместе смотрели порно, так, чтобы ни один из них не был застигнут врасплох, но он всё ещё волновался. Он слышал, что это может быть невероятно болезненно, а он никогда не простит себе, если причинит своему любимому боль. Он скользнул пальцами вверх и запечатлел поцелуй на внутренней стороне его колена.

— Готов? –тихо спросил он.

Мерлин запустил руку в волосы Артура и кивнул, тихонько нервно выдыхая. Он доверял Артуру. Тот начал медленно проталкивать внутрь один палец, всё время наблюдая за лицом Мерлина.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

Мерлин медленно моргнул пару раз.

— Просто странно, — честно ответил он, все еще держа руку в волосах Артура.

У Артура было слабое подозрение, что если он сделает что-нибудь такое, что причинит боль Мерлину, то потеряет целый сгусток крови. Артур добавил ещё один палец и ещё больше смазки, раздвигая их ножницами, как он уже читал. Он согнул палец, пытаясь найти простату Мерлина, и в конце концов был вознагражден вздохом, выгнутой спиной и жалобным _Охом_. Артур улыбнулся, чувствуя себя ободренным.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? — спросил он немного самодовольно.

Мерлин поднял ногу, чтобы упереться пяткой в спину Артура, и выгнул свою спину, чтобы еще сильнее насадиться на пальцы. При виде этого зрелища блондин застонал. Он наклонился, чтобы переплести свой язык с языком Мерлина, и жадно пососал его, добавив третий палец. Мерлин был невозмутим. Он продолжал непрерывно раскачиваться, задыхаясь каждый раз, когда Артур касался его простаты. Казалось, прошло несколько часов прежде, чем Мерлин наконец похлопал Артура по голове.

— Я думаю, что готов, — сказал он, покраснев и выглядя более красивым и распутным, чем Артур когда-либо видел его, — я думаю, что уже привык.

Артур кивнул и покрыл себя смазкой, прежде чем слегка прижать кончик своего пениса к слегка разработанному розовому колечку мышц Мерлина. Он очень, очень осторожно начал протискиваться внутрь, положив ноги Мерлина на свою талию, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, пока входил. В первый раз они согласились сделать это лицом к лицу, несмотря на то, что читали, что по-собачьи будет проще. Они хотели чувствовать близость друг друга и общую связь. Артур уже полностью сел, когда заметил слёзы в глазах Мерлина. Он запаниковал.

— Господи! Мерлин! Тебе… — но Мерлин покачал головой и еще крепче обхватил Артура руками и ногами так, что тот не мог сдвинуться с места.

— Мне не больно, — сказал он ломающимся голосом, как будто было трудно говорить, — это просто немного… не прям слишком… но, может быть, ошеломляюще? Я чувствую себя таким полным, и это _ты_ , Артур, и мы… — и тут по его щекам покатились слезы. — Прости, мне так жаль, — пробормотал он, закрыв глаза и снова прячась.

— Ш-ш-ш, любимый, Мерлин, любимый — осторожно прошептал Артур, уткнувшись носом в его лицо, — все в порядке, я тоже, я понимаю, все в порядке, я люблю тебя. Мерлин? Я люблю тебя.

Мерлин открыл глаза и увидел, что Артур смотрит на него с искренней, заботливой, теплой привязанностью. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и попытался успокоиться.

— Господи, да я и в самом деле девчонка, — пробормотал он и почувствовал, как Артур захихикал.

— Дружище, я очень, очень, _очень_ рад, что это не так, — сказал Артур.

Мерлин рассмеялся. Артур поцеловал его и начал двигаться, медленно, но уверенно, входя и выходя, задевая простату, снова, и снова, и снова. Вскоре Мерлин затвердел под его руками, выгнулся и застонал. Артуру никогда в жизни не было настолько хорошо, как сейчас. Всё быстро изменилось, когда Мерлин кончил на крышу палатки, а затем он кончил внутрь Мерлина. Глаза Мерлина были широко раскрыты от шока всё то время, пока семя Артура вливалось в него. В конце концов Артур выдохся и нервно посмотрел на Мерлина.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

Мерлин кивнул, его глаза снова увлажнились.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Артур.

Через несколько недель Мерлин впервые вошёл в Артура. Тот не плакал, но в ту ночь он спал, обхватив того руками и ногами, как осьминог.

Для них обоих стало привычным постоянно носить на себе метки друг друга — красные укусы любви, оставленные в укромных местах, так, что никто другой не мог их увидеть.

Как только они потеряли свою девственность (во всех смыслах), они решили называть друг друга "парнями", а не "братьями". Их родителей эта перемена статуса ничуть не смутила. Тогда как все девчонки в школе плакали, потому что Артур теперь был снят со счетов. В остальном жизнь шла как обычно. Их коробка с игрушками была тщательно окрещена.


	3. Chapter 3

В мгновение ока оказалось, что университет и подача заявлений уже не за горами. Это было тем, что Мерлин и Артур никогда не обсуждали. Они были вместе всю свою жизнь, неужели теперь им придётся что-то делать по одиночке? Может быть, им всё-таки нужно немного отдалиться друг от друга?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы учились в одном или в разных университетах? – Всё же спросил Артур, в своей прямолинейной манере, как будто резко срывая пластырь, после целого лета взаимного умалчивания вопроса на тот случай, если они всё же были разного мнения по этому поводу. 

Мерлин внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Я не чувствую, что мне нужно делать что-то 'самому', если ты спрашиваешь об этом. Но я так же не возражаю, если ты хочешь попасть в лучшее место для истории, например, а я в лучшее место для экономики. Только если ты не планируешь уехать на другой континент или что-то в этом роде. Тогда нам стоило бы поговорить.

Артур улыбнулся мерлиновости этого замечания и почувствовал, что с ними все будет в порядке. Облегчение, которое он испытал при этом, удивило его, он предположил, что всегда понимал, что Мерлин будет в его будущем без необходимости много думать об этом. И это взаимное решение было первым испытанием их будущей жизни.

– Также, – сказал он, ухмыляясь и обнимая Мерлина сбоку. – Я тут присматривался к Оксфорду. И к Эдинбургу. История и Политика. Я хочу в какое-нибудь историческое место со сказочными шпилями.

Мерлин засмеялся и поцеловал Артура в шею.

– Я тоже изучал Оксфорд. Двойная Честь. Продвинутая математика и экономика. А также LSE*. В Лондоне полно театров.

Артур кивнул.

– Значит, единственная проблема заключается в том, что, если я поступлю только в Эдинбург, то мы будем в десяти часах езды друг от друга, – прокомментировал он.

Мерлин поднял бровь.

– А почему это проблема? Я понял, что ты очень привязался к моему члену и все такое, но есть скайп. И поезда. И выходные.

Артур схватил Мерлина и повалил его на землю под крики негодования.

– Артур! АРТУР! Что за чертовщина?! 

Артур поймал его губы в поцелуе, скользнул руками в штаны Мерлина и начал ласкать его пальцами и языком, чтобы тот начал издавать звуки удовольствия, а не раздражения.

– Ты прав, я очень привязан к твоему члену. Но кроме того, ты в некотором роде замечательный человек, ты знаешь об этом?

Мерлин покраснел от наслаждения, но закатил глаза и покачал бедрами.

– Артур. Сконцентрируйся. Здесь член, который нуждается в твоём внимании.

После этого они почти не разговаривали.

Так вышло, что они оба поступили в Оксфорд – в колледж Магдалины. У них обоих были комнаты в одном коридоре, но на деле они превратили комнату Артура в свою общую спальню, а комнату Мерлина в общую гостиную и кабинет. В Оксфорд они приехали как пара и заводили друзей также как пара. Артур был великолепен, как и следовало ожидать, мгновенно стал самым популярным и крутым ребенком в школе и самым любимым ботаником - качком (нелегкий подвиг). Вскоре он стал президентом Общества JCR (конечно же) и частью команды регби и гребли (конечно же), а также представителем профсоюза ЛГБТ-сообщества колледжа (что еще более удивительно, но Мерлин гордился этим больше всего). Мерлин не возражал против того, что Артур был ослепительным, он был счастлив. Он также присоединился к ЛГБТ-сообществу, чтобы поддержать Артура, а также к игрокам Магдалины, любительскому драм-кружку колледжа, а также к хору, где он играл в составе оркестра. На первый взгляд казалось, что их интересы не будут пересекаться, но их друзья обожали друг друга, и они быстро стали сплоченным окружением (друзья Мерлина по драме и музыке – Гвен, Уилл, Фрея и Моргана; друзья Артура по регби и гребле – Ланс, Перси, Гвейн и Леон). Артур и Мерлин были ядром, вокруг которого кружились остальные.

Их отношения становились все крепче и крепче. Оказалось, что Артур был поваром лучше, чем Мерлин, и взял на себя ответственность за то, чтобы они оба были сыты и живы (он становился довольно изобретательным с макаронами). Кроме того, ему лучше удавалось содержать их комнаты в чистоте и порядке. Но Мерлин лучше умел стирать их бельё, планировать их учебную и общественную жизнь и по-прежнему оставлял достаточно времени для безумно-страстного экспериментального секса, по крайней мере, один раз в день. Артур очень любил затыкать Мерлина пробкой на весь день, зная, что его сперма после их утренней страсти была глубоко внутри его любовника. А затем, как только Мерлин возвращался из математической лаборатории, Артур прижимал того к двери, сдёргивал его брюки вниз, вынимал пробку, заменяя её собой, и трахал Мерлина сильно, влажно, до боли, до тяжёлого дыхания, а потом давал Мерлину кончить, снова наполняя его, вычищая его языком после, пока тот лежал на полу.

– Болван, – не раз бормотал он, – я вернулся только для того, чтобы закинуть свои книги. Я должен сейчас работать в библиотеке.

– Ложь, – легко отвечал Артур, массируя стопы Мерлина и время от времени посасывая его пальцы (это всегда заставляло того возбуждаться, выгибая спину и готовясь ко второму раунду). Как только Мерлин тихо стонал под ним, Артур вставал и поднимал Мерлина на ноги.

– Ну тогда ты можешь идти, – самодовольно говорил он, наблюдая за целой гаммой эмоций на лице Мерлина. 

Впрочем, Мерлин всегда находил способ посмеяться последним. В прошлый раз он просто опустился на колени, отсасывая Артуру до мучительного забвения, а затем отстранился и ушел в библиотеку за несколько секунд до того, как Артур должен был кончить. Артур довольно долго мучил Мерлина за это позже тем же вечером.

Конечно, у них тоже были свои ссоры. Достаточно серьёзные. Когда Артур впервые увидел Мерлина пьяным и танцующим с другим мужчиной – мальчиком в Оксфордском ночном клубе, он чуть не ослеп от ярости. Он бесцеремонно пересек танцпол и оттащил обидчика от Мерлина за воротник рубашки, а затем встал, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на Мерлина так, словно ему вот-вот прилетит. Мерлин был вне себя от ярости. Он ворвался обратно в Свою комнату (их гостиную), захлопнул и запер дверь, и только после того, как Артур битый час колотил по ней кулаками и пинал ногами, а их сосед пригрозил позвонить коменданту, Мерлин отпер дверь и впустил Артура. А потом он начал кричать.

– Как ты смеешь так себя вести!? Ты же полный НЕАНДЕРТАЛЕЦ, Артур Пендрагон, не говоря уже об огромном, громадном, напыщенном, высокомерном болване! Я ТАК зол на тебя! Ты хоть представляешь, как это было неловко? Как будто я какая-то маленькая женушка? Это был танец! Мы даже не ПРИКАСАЛИСЬ друг к другу! Он НАТУРАЛ! Его зовут Мордред, и он посещает продвинутые семинары по математике. Он мой ДРУГ. И даже если бы он не был натуралом и другом, мне ПОЗВОЛЕНО танцевать с другими человеческими существами поблизости! ОСЁЛ. А теперь уходи. Я не хочу видеть тебя сейчас.

Артур бросил на него один уничижительный взгляд и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью и заперев свою собственную, весь вечер кипя от злости. Что бы почувствовал Мерлин, если бы он танцевал с кем-то другим в пьяном виде? И неужели Мерлин всерьез считает Мордреда натуралом? Идиот. Этот парень явно следил за Мерлином и ждал, когда тот сделает свой ход. А поведение Мерлина только подбадривало его. Артур никогда этого не сделает, он никогда не позволит кому-то встать между ним и Мерлином. Он был опустошен тем, что Мерлин мог так поступить. И поэтому он решил не извиняться. Он отключился.

На следующий день, ближе к вечеру, Артур услышал, как в замке повернулся ключ, но дверь осталась закрытой (он запер ее изнутри). Он услышал сердитое фырканье:

– Артур, впусти меня, – тихо сказал Мерлин снаружи. Блондин пересек комнату и отпер дверь, встав прямо в дверной проем, чтобы помешать Мерлину войти.

– Мерлин, – вежливо сказал он. – Какой приятный сюрприз, чем я могу тебе помочь?

– Неужели? Неужели мы действительно собираемся это делать? Хотя, мы могли бы поговорить как взрослые люди? – Мерлин устало посмотрел на него.

Артур сделал вид, что задумался на мгновение, а потом покачал головой:

– Нет, боюсь, что сегодня я не взрослый.

– Мои вещи здесь, Артур, школьные учебники, одежда, зарядка от телефона, ты не можешь просто так запереться, потому что злишься на меня. – Вздохнул Мерлин.

Артур махнул рукой в сторону комнаты.

– Конечно, забирай всё, что тебе нужно.

Мерлин прищурился, глядя на Артура, а потом вошёл в комнату, открывая шкафы и забирая свои вещи, оставляя их аккуратной стопкой на полу. С каждым предметом, который он убирал, Артуру казалось, что кто-то пронзает его сердце – его тошнило, он не мог нормально дышать, его мозг кричал " _НеправильноНеправильноНеправильно!!!_ " на него, " _Прекрати это!_ " и " _ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, АРТУР_ ", как ни странно, голосом Мерлина. Артур внезапно захлопнул дверь и запер ее на засов. Мерлин положил свою сумку с мыльными принадлежносатями и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Артур увидел, как жалобно опустились его плечи и отчаяние в глазах на этот раз, и подошел к нему, крепко обняв обеими руками.

– Не уходи. Пожалуйста, не уходи. Прости. Я ревнивый, и я осёл, и я ненавижу, что мы поссорились, и, если ты уйдешь из этой комнаты, мне действительно станет плохо, так что, пожалуйста, не уходи. 

Артур наклонил лицо Мерлина к своему, чтобы тот посмотрел на него, и увидел, что тот плачет. _Дерьмо_. Главное правило Артура в жизни – Не Доводить Мерлина До Слез. Сразу после Не Убивать Людей. Слёзы превратились в настоящие рыдания, и Мерлин укрылся в объятиях Артура, вздыхая от печали, сжимая его так, словно он мог исчезнуть, а Артур держал его, гладил по волосам и мысленно потрошил себя. Наконец Мерлин перестал плакать и шмыгнул носом, вытирая его тыльной стороной ладони.

– Мне тоже жаль, – сказал он. – Всё это глупо, и я люблю тебя, и мне жаль, что я заставил тебя ревновать. Но Артур, неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я когда-нибудь предам тебя, изменив с кем-то другим?

Артур неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Правда заключалась в том, что он ждал момента, когда Мерлин поймет, что там есть целый океан, и ему больше не придется довольствоваться одной рыбой из своего маленького домашнего пруда.

– Артур? – осторожно спросил Мерлин.

Артур пожал плечами, внезапно почувствовав усталость, и сел на свою - их - кровать, потирая лицо рукой.

– У нас, друг у друга, были только мы, Мерлин – мягко сказал он, когда Мерлин подошел и сел рядом с ним. – Но сейчас всё изменилось, и ты можешь выбрать не меня, и это нормально, это жизнь, и когда так случится, я справлюсь, но, если я чувствую, что все еще могу предотвратить это, то хочу сделать это. Оставить тебя. Моим.

Мерлин посмотрел на него так, словно он только что сказал, что является сторонником Дональда Трампа. А потом встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от воды в ушах или глупостей в мозгу, и встал. Он быстро разделся, толкнул Артура обратно на кровать и раздел его тоже, наклонился к их прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать смазку, которую он вылил на свои пальцы, и потянулся назад, чтобы растянуть себя. Затем он вылил смазку на член Артура и поместил его под себя, а потом опустился прямо на него одним быстрым движением, насаживась. Артур внимательно следил за его действиями, а теперь прижимался к нему, наблюдая за его лицом и гадая, что же это было, держа Мерлина за стройные бёдра. Мерлин положил руки на грудь Артура и начал срываться вверх и вниз по его стояку, и Артур слегка поморщился от силы, с которой его пенис ударялся о простату Мерлина. Или копчик. В любом случае, Мерлин почувствует это позже.

– Мерлин, не хочешь быть понежнее? – предостерег он, держа Мерлина за запястья и поглаживая внутреннюю сторону руки, но Мерлин покачал головой и снова опустился.

– Это, – выдавил он из себя, подчеркивая, что он подразумевал под "этим" – вкручивание члена Артура в его тело еще глубже, – _это_ всё, что у меня когда-либо было, это всё, что я когда-либо хотел, и я могу предсказать будущее так же хорошо, как и ты, Артур, но прямо сейчас – это всё, что я мог когда-либо желать. Ты. Прошлое. Настоящее. Будущее. Мне не _нужно выбирать_ тебя, некоторые вещи просто _есть_ , и мы просто есть, и были, и будем всегда, и это так просто для меня. Я не _твой_ Артур, потому что я не вижу себя как _самого себя_ , я – часть " _нас_ ". – Он приподнялся и снова опустился, сильнее, заставив Артура закричать.

Тут Артур внезапно перевернул их так, что оказался сверху, он обхватил руками голову Мерлина, положил щеку на его шею, прижимаясь сильнее, лаская кожей, но брал его так же сильно, так же жёстко, наслаждаясь тем, как сжимающий челюсти, напрягающийся, прогибающийся в спине Мерлин неудержимо выгибался под ним.

– Тебе хорошо, малыш? – пробормотал он, увидев, как глаза Мерлина метнулись к его глазам, зрачки расширились при появлении этого нового ласкового слова, и Артур по-волчьи ухмыльнулся в ответ: 

– _О_ , – нежно сказал он, – тебе _нравится_ , когда я тебя так называю, правда? 

Мерлин издал звук, говоря о котором позже, стал отрицать, что тот был писком, а затем простонал, закрыв глаза и полностью потерявшись в ритме их любовных ласк, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда Артур нашептывал эти слова в его тело.

– Малыш, мой малыш, я люблю тебя, ты мой, всегда мой.

Мерлин чуть не потерял сознание, когда Артур взял его член, помогая руками до тех пор, пока тот не выплеснулся струйками густой жемчужно-белой спермы на грудь Артура. Артур излился в него и рухнул сверху, тяжело дыша. Мерлин ошеломленно гладил его по спине. Он поморщился, когда Артур выскользнул из него. Никаких поездок на велосипеде на протяжении нескольких дней, это уж точно.

– Так мы в порядке? – пробормотал Артур. 

Мерлин посмотрел вниз на Бога, прильнувшего к нему, как липучка, склеенная их семенем, и закрыл глаза.

– Да, Артур, мы в порядке. Мы всегда будем в порядке.

Они уснули через несколько мгновений.

Только после университета они осознали, насколько совершенно необычны они были. Все их друзья проходили через новых партнёров каждые несколько месяцев. В любви, вне любви, пресыщаясь любовью, совершая глупости молодости, изменяя, будучи обманутыми, думая, что трава зеленее, сомневаясь в любви, находя ошибки, недостатки, причины, чтобы Не Быть, и через всё это Артур и Мерлин предлагали моральную поддержку, товарищеские выпивки, носовые платки и объятья. Артур готовил для них еду, а Мерлин заваривал чай, но вскоре они поняли, что не могли помочь настоящим советом. Отношения не были настолько сложными, не так ли? Поскольку они были убеждены, что всё, что требовалось – это единственное _чувство_ – Семья – чтобы объяснить, почему никогда не было и речи о том, чтобы расстаться, почему ссоры никогда не были либо возвеличиванием либо пагубью. Семьи ссорились, и всё равно любили друг друга и принадлежали друг другу. Да, они любили друг друга, восхищались друг другом, доверяли друг другу и уважали друг друга – все те вещи, которые были навязаны их друзьям, как важные Вещи Которые Должны Быть в отношениях. Но для них казалось, что любовь была просто неизбежна. Она либо была, либо не была. Для них – просто Была. Все остальные делали любовь слишком драматичной и сложной в их понимании. Но это заставило их ценить друг друга ещё больше.

Они оба устроились на работу в Лондоне: Артур Парламентским Исследователем у консервативного депутата парламента в Вестминстере, а Мерлин аналитиком в JP Morgan*, изучающим тенденции глобальных инвестиций. Отец Артура купил им уютную двухкомнатную квартиру, которую они нашли и полюбили, в Пимлико (и, к огромному счастью Артура, он внёс имена их обоих в документы). Это был дуплекс в старом викторианском здании с мягкими деревянными полами, богато украшенными маленькими каминами, высокими потолками и окнами в пол, вид которых открывался на деревья, как в домике на дереве. 

Обустраивать интерьер было большой радостью Мерлина. Артур пытался смотреть "Топ Гир" с временного пуфа на полу, когда Мерлин рисовал разными цветами на стене и цеплял куски различных тканей и обоев вокруг них, чтобы выбрать "Тематику" (Мерлин сказал, что это очень важно).

– И какая же у нас _тематика_? – спросил его Артур.

– Именно это я и пытаюсь решить, – пробормотал Мерлин в ответ. 

Артур покачал головой.

– Нет, я имею в виду, какая у _нас_ тема, как у пары? Конечно же, наш выбор интерьера должен отражать нашу индивидуальность? 

Мерлин задумчиво посмотрел на него.

– Вообще-то, это неплохая мысль, Артур, – заметил он. – Ну, мы, конечно же, потёртый шик. Ты - шикарный, а я - потрёпанный. – Он строго указал пальцем на Артура. – Но помни, что именно обтрёпанность делает шикарный дом уютным, теплым и удобным, а не холодно-красивым и неприступным.

– А что делает шикарность для потрёпанности? – беззаботно спросил Артур, поигрывая пультом дистанционного управления.

– Лучше. Умнее. Социально приемлемее. Популярнее.

Артур покраснел и переключился на передачу, где горел фургон.

– Ну, тогда это наша тема, – сказал он, снова прибавляя громкость.

Но Мерлин был настойчив:

– Артур, Артур, Артур, – требовательно повторял он, пока тот изо всех сил старался сохранять терпение, – а как насчёт голубого георгианского цвета с коричневыми дамасскими обоями и льняными занавесками из цвета слоновьего дыхания? А ещё мы могли бы приобрести старые потертые кожаные диваны и старинную дубовую мебель. – Он с энтузиазмом замахал руками по комнате, и Артур устало поднялся с пуфа, чтобы взглянуть.

– Это выглядит точно так же, как Вечная Полночь и Горчичное Обратное Цветочное сочетание, которое ты показывал мне пять минут назад.

– Артур, они выглядят совершенно по-другому – тот вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Артур старался не биться головой о стену.

– Мерлин, я очень, очень люблю тебя. Это неоспоримый факт. Но для меня также очень, очень не важно, какими цветами будет окрашен наш дом. Ты можешь позволить радуге взорваться здесь, и я буду счастливо безразличен. – Хорошо? 

Мерлин мягко улыбнулся ему.

– Наш дом, – повторил он почти про себя.

Артур кивнул и подтолкнул его к сухому, ничем не завешанному участку стены.

– Наш дом, – согласился он, соблазнительно уткнувшись носом в подбородок Мерлина и чувствуя, как его парень обмяк, стукнувшись головой о стену позади них. – С цветами, в которые я не вмешиваюсь. А вот мебель, Мерлин, меня _всерьёз_ интересует. У меня есть особое увлечение _постелями_.

К тому времени, как Артур покончил с ним, Мерлин превратился в трясущуюся развалину. И он пропустил "Топ Гир". Ну и ладно, рассудил он. Всё-таки для этого и нужен был "Дэйв".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LSE - Лондонская школа экономики  
> *JP Morgan - Американский финансовый холдинг


	4. Chapter 4

Хунит и Утер частенько гостили у них. Почти вся их университетская группа сейчас находилась в Лондоне, так что все друзья оставались на связи. Артур проводил вечера в пабах со своими ребятами-регбистами, а Мерлин – в опере со своими музыкальными друзьями. Они пару раз устраивали званые ужины в своей квартире, приглашая Ланса и Гвен, которые снова сошлись после двух расставаний во время учёбы в университете и почти что расставания после того, как Ланс признался, что целовался с кем-то ещё во время поездки после университета в Таиланд. Мерлин невольно вспомнил подростковый ужас Артура при мысли о поцелуях с незнакомыми людьми и не смог сдержать улыбки, а потом нахмурился, потому что Гвен была расстроена, а её счастливое выражение лица выглядело натянутым. Гвейна и его новую подружку Елену – как они смогли разобраться, каждую неделю у него была новая. И Леона и Хлою, чей отец владеет модным французским рестораном, в котором Леон учился на су шефа, так как после Оксфорда он решил, что закон всё-таки не для него.

Они познакомились со своими коллегами по работе, и Мерлин сохранил фрагменты с Артуром, упоминавшимся в заголовках газет, когда он лоббировал правительство за более справедливое отношение к гомосексуальным ученикам в школах и общинах этнических меньшинств в центре города.

Артур запретил Мерлину пользоваться микроволновкой после того, как тот взорвал печеные бобы (они буквально ВЗОРВАЛИСЬ). А Мерлин запретил Артуру пить текилу после того, как тот с излишним энтузиазмом принял участие в праздновании двадцать третьего дня рождения Гвейна, и его вырвало в шкаф для одежды, потому что он решил, что это ванная комната.

Артур не спал и держал плачущего Мерлина всю ночь после того, как у Фреи случился выкидыш. Они обсуждали возможность иметь собственных детей (они согласились, что да, когда-нибудь). Они были счастливы.

*

Мерлин впервые испытал мучительную неуверенность через год после их переезда в Лондон, на летней вечеринке в саду. Босс Артура (консервативный член парламента от Эйвбери Джордж Барнаби) пригласил свою парламентскую команду и окружной офис на барбекю для объединения, где Артур и Эдвард, исследователи Уайтхолла, сразу поладили и стали хорошими друзьями. Мерлин, конечно, уже встречался с Эдвардом раньше и знал, что он тоже гей (Мерлин был уверен, что тот упоминал тогда своего парня Бена), но мысль о том, чтобы _волноваться_ из-за двух красивых геев, работающих вместе на протяжении долгих часов в офисе, не приходила ему в голову до этого момента.

И всё же, в этот солнечный денёк они были здесь, а Артур с Эдвардом развалились на шезлонгах, пили пиво, курили (и когда только Артур начал _курить_?) и смеялись, наклоняясь друг к другу, чтобы поделиться личными шутками, а потом начинали смеяться еще больше. Мерлину стало очень неловко. Он почувствовал себя ещё неуютнее, когда заметил, что Эдвард легонько и небрежно дотрагивается до руки Артура, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Интересно, вёл ли себя так Мерлин со _своими_ коллегами по работе? Рациональная часть его ни на минуту не задумывалась о том, что Артур был неверен, но неуверенная, уязвимая, его _человеческая_ часть начала волноваться, что, возможно, где-то там, были более подходящие Артуру люди. Люди, чьи интересы лучше совпадали с интересами Артура, люди, с которыми у него было больше общего. Мерлин не мог припомнить, когда они с Артуром в последний раз так веселились и смеялись. Он также не мог не заметить, конечно же, бесстрастно и объективно, что Эдвард был поразительно хорош собой. А Мерлин знал, что он был немного, ну, _потрёпанным_. Может быть, у повзрослевшего Артура теперь другие вкусы? От этой мысли его затошнило. Артур заметил, что Мерлин всё время молчал, и поэтому ждал, когда они вернутся домой, прежде чем заговорить о сегодняшнем дне.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, когда они устроились на кухне, подходя к Мерлину, заваривающему чай, сзади и обнимая его за талию.

Мерлин пожал плечами, его сердце слегка кровоточило. Артур положил подбородок на плечо Мерлина и смотрел, как тот макает чайный пакетик. Мерлин вытащил его, добавил молока и повернулся лицом к своему возлюбленному:

– Я и не знал, что ты куришь. – Сказал он настолько невозмутимо, насколько мог. 

Артур выглядел немного смущенным:

– А разве? – спросил он.

Мерлин посмотрел на него с выражением лица, говорящим _тыиздеваешьсянадомной?_ От этого Артур смутился ещё больше. А потом его лицо прояснилось:

– А, сегодня? Да, я выкурил пару сигарет с Эдом, он курит этот очень сладкий итальянский табак, и иногда я угощаюсь, но ... – он замолчал, увидев нечитаемое выражение лица Мерлина. 

– Это тебя так расстроило? – он медленно спросил, – что я курил?

Мерлин не знал, расстроился ли он из-за этого. И тут до него дошло.

– Наверное, я расстроился, потому что не знал, что ты иногда куришь, – сказал он. – Раньше никогда не было такого, когда бы я не знал о тебе чего-нибудь.

Артур снова легко обнял его обеими руками.

– Ты знаешь всё, что _имеет значение_ , – успокоил он. – Мне кажется, так и должно было случиться, после того, как мы получили работу и начали впервые проводить время вдали друг от друга. Теперь всегда будут маленькие незначительные детали наших дней, которыми мы не сможем делиться друг с другом. Например, какой бутерброд мы ели на обед.

– Ты же знаешь, что я всегда ем салат с тунцом, – тут же возразил Мерлин. 

Артур мягко улыбнулся:

– А что, если в один прекрасный день в вашем местном магазине закончится салат из тунца, и тебе придётся купить вместо него яичный? Ты позвонишь и расскажешь мне?

Мерлин понимал, что, скорее всего, нет. И если ему он понравится, то Артур просто заметит, что в какой-то момент его предпочтения изменились. Так, как сейчас Мерлин только что узнал, что время от времени он курит. О. Тогда всё было не так уж плохо. 

Артур прижался лбом ко лбу Мерлина:

– Я прощён? – спросил он, нежно поглаживая пальцем подбородок Мерлина. 

Тот снова напрягся:

– Артур, если бы ты не был со мной, тебе бы понравился Эдвард?

Артур с поражённым видом отступил назад:

– Откуда, чёрт возьми, это взялось?! – удивленно спросил он.

– Вы двое, кажется, неплохо ладите, он тебя сильно смешит, и он действительно хорош собой, может быть, тебе было бы лучше с ним? 

Артур фыркнул и приподнял подбородок Мерлина:

– _Мы_ неплохо ладим, и _ты_ правда сильно меня смешишь, и _ты_ действительно хорошо выглядишь. Откуда же это взялось?

Мерлин смущенно опустил глаза:

– Я уже и не помню, когда в последний раз заставлял тебя так смеяться.

– Ты заставляешь меня смеяться каждый день? – спросил он озадаченно.

– Да, но это был _истерический_ смех, Артур. До колик в животе.

– Он рассказывал мне о том, как его поймали, пока он отсасывал Бену в Сохо-Хаусе и бегал по Вест-Энду со спущенными штанами, чтобы сбежать от полиции! – Оживленно ответил Артур.

Мерлин не удержался и слегка рассмеялся:

– Ох. Бедный Эдвард, – сказал он. 

Артур кивнул:

– Бедный, веселый, счастливо развращающий Бена и избегающий судимости Эд, – согласился Артур. – Везучий, счастливо преданный Мерлину и безумно в него влюбленный Артур, – добавил он.

Уши Мерлина покраснели, и он положил голову на грудь Артура:

– Прости, – тихо прошептал он.

– Не за что извиняться, – пообещал Артур и обнял его.

*

Однажды вечером, когда им обоим было по двадцать четыре, Мерлин вернулся домой и увидел, что Артур сидит на ковре, скрестив ноги, и ждет его. Мерлин с восхищением посмотрел на его растрёпанные светлые волосы и счастливое лицо, выглядевшее расслабленным и мягким.

Артур похлопал ладонью по полу перед собой:

– Садись, – сказал он в знак приветствия.

Мерлин закрыл входную дверь, повесил пальто, снял ботинки и опустился на колени перед Артуром:

– Ну и тебе привет, – ответил он. – Это что-то новенькое. Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас есть прекрасные диваны, верно?

– Верно – согласился Артур, беря руки Мерлина в свои. – А ты знаешь, что прошло уже десять лет?

– Прошло десять лет с чего? – осторожно спросил Мерлин.

– Прошло десять лет с тех пор, как мы впервые поцеловались.

Губы Мерлина сложились в тихое _ох_ , и он улыбнулся, вспоминая тот день у пруда.

– Ты всё ещё хочешь поцеловать меня, Артур? – спросил он, вспомнив свои слова, сказанные им ребёнком.

Лицо Артура просияло от широкой улыбки:

– Это была бы не самая худшая вещь в мире, – сказал тот, к удивлению Мерлина. – Ты всё ещё хочешь поцеловать меня?

– Только если я смогу держать свои глаза открытыми, – шутливо ответил Мерлин.

Артур покачал головой:

– На этот раз тебе придется их закрыть, – указал он.

– Почему? – с вызовом спросил Мерлин.

– Потому что я так сказал, – решительно ответил Артур.

Мерлин фыркнул на слова своего властного любовника, но подчинился и закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как Артур наклонился и нежно прижался губами к его губам, борясь с желанием высунуть язык и лизнуть артуров рот. Их первый поцелуй был нежным и целомудренным. Артур отстранился и нежно поцеловал Мерлина в веки.

– Держи их закрытыми, – приказал он, и Мерлин кивнул, всё ещё довольный тем, что следует наставлениям Артура. 

Он почувствовал, как Артур меняет положение, устраивая конечности Мерлина так, что теперь они были переплетены, а сами они сидели на коленях друг у друга. Артур взял его руку и поцеловал ладонь, а затем надел что-то ему на палец ... _его безымянный палец_ ... Глаза Мерлина распахнулись, и он посмотрел вниз. На его руке гордо и золотисто сверкало простое кельтское обручальное кольцо. Гордое и золотое, совсем как его Артур. Мерлин поднял взгляд на него.

– Это кольцо моей матери, – тихо сказал Артур. – И это единственное, что у меня осталось от неё. – Он посмотрел в глаза Мерлина. – Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты присматривал за ним для меня всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Мерлин понимал, что это значит. Артур хотел, чтобы Мерлин заботился о _нём_ до конца их жизни.

– О, Артур, – пробормотал он с мокрыми щеками – и когда же он начал плакать? – конечно, _конечно_ я буду.

– Ты же знаешь, что я прошу тебя выйти за меня? – уточнил Артур, шмыгнув носом, и Мерлин понял, что _его_ лицо тоже мокрое от слёз. 

Он прыснул от нелепости Артура, обхватил его обеими руками за шею и поцеловал. Их языки творили любовь, скользя, дразнясь и гоняясь друг за другом, растворяя двух мужчин во влажном поцелуе, в то время как Мерлин всё это время продолжал кивать.

– Да, я знаю, ты, пустоголовый, – прошептал он, – и ты знаешь, что мой ответ – да.

Артур тогда по-настоящему плакал, но также вроде как и смеялся. Так сильно, что начал икать. Он был похож на икающую человеческую радугу. Мерлин подумал, что тот никогда ещё не был так красив.

*

Их зимняя свадьба была небольшой, но изящной – всего было около шестидесяти человек – их семья, друзья, университетские профессора (Гаюс и Килгарра теперь были для мальчиков как сумасшедшие дядюшки) и коллеги по работе. Эдвард привел свою пару – Бена, и Мерлин обнаружил, что они оба ему понравились. Тихая церемония прошла в ЗАГСе той деревушки, где они выросли: они вместе прошли между рядов в свадебных костюмах. Дальше вечер продолжился в шатре, выходящим в большую столовую загородного поместья семьи Артура, где подали их фирменное в стиле потёртого шика блюдо "Мертур". Гостям было предложено жаркое из свинины и горячий шоколад с выпивкой, свадебный торт из баварского сыра и имбирное суфле из тёмного шоколада.

Друзья Мерлина играли классическую музыку на самой церемонии и бодрый джаз на ужине, а друзья Артура из команды по регби организовали бурные настольные игры величиною в пол (одной из них оказался экстремальный Твистер), чтобы все уместились и смогли играть. Мерлин никогда не забудет, как Гаюс пытался дотянуться ногой до красного круга на коврике и уже через мгновение каким-то образом очутился щекой на полу. А Утер и Килгарра стали соперничать друг с другом, играя в дженгу размером с человеческий рост. Артуру же приходилось вмешиваться, когда казалось, что кто-то мог себе что-нибудь повредить. 

Они отметили Рождество с Утером и Хунит, а затем провели свой январский медовый месяц, путешествуя на светло-голубом Кадиллаке по тропе Керуака в средней части Западной Америки. Они громко пели, по очереди садясь за руль, наслаждаясь солнцем, жарой и солнечными очками. Они разбивали лагерь под звездами в Национальном парке Йосемити, пролетали над Гранд-Каньоном, играли в азартные игры в смокингах в Лас-Вегасе и изучали галереи и пиццерии Сан-Франциско и Чикаго. У обоих кружилась голова от жизни и счастья, на лицах застыли несходящие улыбки, а их руки всё время искали друг друга. Днём они наслаждались прогулками, чтением карт, осмотром достопримечательностей, едой, переживанием совместных приключений, а ночью упивались друг другом, снова и снова соприкасаясь телами, как будто впервые. И в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Теперь Мерлин жадно и благоговейно сосал член своего _мужа_. Артур трахал своего _мужа_. Братья, лучшие друзья, парни, мужья. Артур изумлённо рассматривал своего спутника жизни, который сейчас облизывал губы после очередного куска пиццы. Он позволил себе засмотреться на бледную кожу, стройную фигуру, широкие невинные синие глаза, непослушные темные волосы, футболку с инди-группой и кельтское обручальное кольцо.

Этот человек – его лицо, его тело, такие знакомые ему – такие дорогие, лучшие частички каждого дня его жизни. Но всё равно он всегда мог подмечать в нём что-то новое и чудесное. Мерлин поднял на него глаза:

– Ты думаешь о чём-то серьезном, – упрекнул он, легонько пнув его ногой под столом.

– Да, – сказал Артур. – О тебе. Это так удивительно, что ты – моя семья, мой лучший друг, а теперь ещё и мой муж. И Боже, как же ты прекрасен!

Мерлин неловко сморщил нос. Он _не_ был красив. Но ему всё равно было приятно, что Артур так думает.

– Я думаю, что эта пицца подняла тебе настроение, – немного беспомощно прокомментировал Мерлин, глядя вниз на огромное количество оставшейся еды. – И как они вообще здесь столько _едят_?

Артур не мог себе этого представить, ведь он тоже уже был сыт, а его аппетит был больше, чем у Мерлина:

– Может, попросим их упаковать оставшееся и оставим себе немного места, чтобы в нас влезли те уличные вафли, которые находятся по пути к нашему дому?

У него захватило дух от ответной улыбки Мерлина.

Позже тем же вечером обнажённый Мерлин сидел на голом Артуре. Тот был глубоко в нём, они обхватились руками и ногами, осторожно покачиваясь друг на друге, получая удовольствие от близости, их губы время от времени находили друг друга лаская, пробуя, отдавая и принимая. Иногда они прижимались лбами, смотря друг другу в глаза, чувствуя себя единым целым, чем-то другим, просто существуя здесь и сейчас, не торопясь скорее облегчиться, не ища быстрой и бурной разрядки, просто наслаждаясь, смакуя удовольствие от такой глубокой близости. После, как им казалось, вечности такого интимного раскачивания, по молчаливому взаимному согласию, они начали поглаживать друг друга, менять ритм, чувствуя такой знакомый и восхитительный прилив _желания_ , наполняющий их животы. Артур излился в Мерлина, заполняя его своим семенем, а затем нежно наклонился, чтобы вобрать его в свой рот, выдаивая его губами, пока Мерлин не откинул голову назад и закричал, заполняя теперь Артура. Насытившись, они быстро уснули.

Мерлин любил каждую минуту их медового месяца, но не меньше ему нравилось находиться дома. Было что-то волшебное в обыденности. В возвращении домой к своему _мужу_. В походах в театры со своим _мужем_. В ссорах из-за загрузки посуды в посудомоечную машину со своим _мужем_ (Артур был немного дотошен в том, каким именно образом нужно было её складывать, когда как Мерлин просто кидал всё в беспорядке и верил, что машина сможет как-нибудь справиться).

Приближался двадцать шестой день рождения Артура, и Мерлин был полон решимости приготовить праздничный ужин (хотя понимал, что рискует навлечь на себя гнев Артура, поскольку тот запретил ему прикасаться к чему-либо на кухне, кроме холодильника и чайника). Он пригласил к ним своих друзей: Гвен и Ланса, Гвейна и Елену (которые каким-то чудом были всё ещё вместе), Леона (уже не с Хлоей), Персиваля и Эдварда с Беном. Десять человек. Он вполне был способен приготовить для десяти человек. Он поручил Гвейну, Леону и Перси не пускать Артура в квартиру весь день, послав их на матч по регби, а потом в паб до шести вечера, и сказал, что после им можно будет вернуться домой. Артур перед тем, как уйти после сытного завтрака, с подозрением посмотрел на него:

– Что ты задумал, муж мой? – спросил он настороженно (обычно они проводили свои дни рождения вместе). – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься наделать _глупостей_?

Мерлина слегка прошибло током от опасной властности в артуровом голосе (она отозвалась прямо в его члене) и невинно покачал головой, в его животе всё ещё трепетали бабочки от одного только слова _муж_.

– Я просто готовлю дом к приезду друзей для твоей не-неожиданной вечеринки – сказал он, не говоря всей правды, прежде чем опуститься на колени перед Артуром и расстегнуть его штаны. – Ты хочешь получить свой пятый подарок на день рождения перед отъездом? – спросил он, игриво глядя на Артура из-под ресниц и нахально улыбаясь. 

Его первым подарком стал массаж, вторым – яростный секс. Третьим подарком Артура были часы с надписью: "Мой Артур, только твой и навсегда. Мерлин". Четвертым подарком для Артура оказался как раз-таки свежеприготовленный завтрак, который Мерлин, конечно же, прихватил в ремесленичном кафе, находящемся на улице неподалёку от дома. 

Артур прислонился спиной к кухонному столу и кивнул, вплетая свои пальцы в густые волосы Мерлина, когда его грешный рот начал работать над ним.

– Боже, – тихо прошептал Артур, поглаживая голову Мрелина, – малыш, – промурлыкал он.

Мерлин обожал сосать член Артура, ему это казалось своего рода лечебным и расслабляющим занятием. Артур поощрял его, считая это приятным времяпрепровождением. Мерлин говорил, что он просто осёл.

После того, как Артура вернули с небес на землю, поцеловали в губы и отправили восвояси с затуманенными глазами, Мерлин достал поваренную книгу и все ингредиенты для торта. Он осторожно разбил яйца, отмерил муку, какао, сахар и масло, смешал всё вместе и вылил смесь поровну в две формы для тортов (предусмотрительно смазанные маслом), а затем поставил их в предварительно разогретую духовку (на 180 градусов, он проверил четыре раза), прежде чем установить таймер на 35 минут. Он может это сделать. Он всё время сидел, уткнувшись носом в духовку, чтобы убедиться, что не произойдёт никаких пожаров, и был очень доволен, когда раздался таймер, и пирожные стали похожи на пирожные, на спичке не осталось никакого теста, а он почувствовал себя победителем Лондонского марафона. Первая часть сюрприза была готова. 

Затем он прибрался в их квартире, надул двадцать шесть воздушных шаров (с помощью гелиевого насоса), повесил на стену праздничную ленту со словами "С Днём рождения короля Артура", которую заказывал несколько недель назад, накрыл стол на десять человек (из-за чего пришлось переставить мебель и одолжить четыре садовых стула у соседей снизу), а затем подобрал музыку для плейлиста на вечер. Ему показалось, что торт уже остыл. 

Следующим на очереди было украшение торта. Артура любил красный цвет, поэтому для сливочной глазури он купил красный пищевой краситель, который добавлял в смесь пока она не стала оттенка лондонского автобуса. Затем он тщательно смазал коржи, прежде чем обмазать глазурью весь торт, пытаясь (и потерпев неудачу) её разгладить по всей поверхности. По бокам же он добавил смартис*, а на верхушку посадил Лего Йоду и Люка Скайуокера, и приписал: " _С днем рождения, Артур! Да, я сделал его САМ. Мерлин XXX_ " синим фломастером. Он чуть не заплакал от того, что в итоге получилось – торт был ИДЕАЛЕН, Артур будет в восторге, он знал это. 

Закуски для выпивки были лёгкой частью: он выбрал любимые чипсы Артура (ridge-cut* с чёрным перцем) и любимые оливки (фаршированные кальмарами и чесноком), а также нарезал немного моркови, перца и сельдерея, чтобы позже разложить их вокруг бабагануша, он выложит их на тарелки когда все приедут. 

И, наконец, главное блюдо – самая сложная часть – было последним испытанием. Мерлин решил приготовить тажин из баранины с черносливом и кускусом, потому что, на взгляд Мерлина, оно выглядело простым, а Артур любил марокканскую кухню. Он еще раз тщательно отмерил и приготовил все ингредиенты, прежде чем начать готовить, а затем внимательно следовал рецепту и инструкциям, не отрывая глаз от духовки, пока таймер не запищал. Он осторожно попробовал своё рагу. Оно было... хорошим. Он вскинул кулак в воздух и разошёлся в маленьком победном танце, в исполнении которого никогда бы не признался, а потом принялся мыть посуду. Всё, что ему нужно будет сделать позже - это разогреть.

Мерлин надел свои тёмные узкие джинсы и синюю рубашку, от которых у Артура текли слюнки, и вскользь читал журнал, когда Артур и мальчики приехали.

– О, привет, – спокойно сказал он, откладывая чтение. – Как прошел матч?

Артур мгновенно насторожился и пошел осматривать кухню (Мерлин всё спрятал и про себя обрадовался). Гвейн плюхнулся на стул:

– Ужасно, – мрачно произнес он, – сарацины разбили нас. 

Гвейн был ирландцем. По крайней мере, Артур будет доволен.

– Ох, дорогой, – сказал Мерлин, нисколько не увлекающийся регби. – Может, тебе принести выпить? – солнечно предложил он. – Пива? Вина? Виски?

Гвейн ещё глубже прижался к углу дивана и выглядел так, словно вот-вот заснет.

– Виски чейзер*, принеси к нему пива, спасибо, ты хороший парень.

Мерлин закатил глаза, Леон усмехнулся, усаживаясь в кресло, а Перси вышел из ванной.

– Классные воздушные шарики, – добродушно прокомментировал он. 

– Красное и золотое в честь короля, – торжественно произнес он, кивая. – Что вы, ребята, хотите выпить?

Вскоре все уже приехали, играла музыка, выпивку распили, и Мерлин чувствовал себя в крайней степени завершённым и довольным собой. Артур присоединился к нему на кухне, пока тот насыпал чипсы в тарелку.

– У тебя слишком самодовольный вид, – заметил Артур, – мне это не нравится. Если я узнаю, что ты сегодня подверг свою жизнь какой-либо опасности, то у тебя будут большие, _огромные_ проблемы.

Мерлин на это только фыркнул:

– Это обещание? – поддразнил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Артура, и обнаружил, что поцелуй углубился и перерос в несколько неприличное облапывание, учитывая, что их гости сидели менее чем в метре от них. – Артур! – Мерлин шлёпнул его, тщетно пытаясь отстранить Артура от сосания его шеи, но Артур был настроен решительно.

– Ты специально так разоделся, – прохрипел он, притираясь своим твердым членом о бедро Мерлина. Тот застонал.

– Господи, Артур! Просто подожди немного, как нормальный человек, ладно?

Артур похотливо ухмыльнулся: 

– Но сегодня же мой день рождения.

– Да, и у тебя полный дом людей, которые любят тебя, и пришли, чтобы отпраздновать его. Мы будем праздновать НАЕДИНЕ, позже. Давай же.

Мерлин прогнал очаровательно надутого Артура прочь.

Когда Мерлин принес собственноручно приготовленный тажин и кускус к столу и пригласил всех сесть, Артур уставился на него, разинув рот:

– Ты на самом деле _сделал_ это? – недоверчиво спросил он. Мерлин гордо кивнул. – Без присмотра? – уточнил Артур, с надеждой глядя на Гвен. 

Гвен пожала плечами и покачала головой. Артур едва заметно присел.

– Мы все умрем, – пробормотал он.

– Эй! – Воскликнул Мерлин, – я проверил его, он хорош, успокойся.

Все всё-таки согласились с тем, что еда была очень вкусной, отчего уши Мерлина зардели так же ярко, как нос Рудольфа, когда того хвалили. В особенности от выражения чистой преданности, тлеющей на лице Артура каждый раз, когда он смотрел на него. А он делал это довольно часто. В особенности, когда он знал, что Артур будет пристально смотреть на него.

Когда Артур увидел свой торт, он даже согнулся пополам и засмеялся, прежде чем заключить Мерлина в объятия и осыпать его лицо поцелуями:

– Это самый потрясающий праздничный торт, который я когда-либо видел! – радостно воскликнул он, сделав фото на своем айфоне и отправив его Хунит, с подписью: _Посмотри, что сделал твой сын!_ В ответ она прислала смайлик призрака, кричащего в ужасе. Это ещё больше рассмешило Артура. Мерлин надул губы в притворной обиде. Однако рука Артура, скользнувшая по его бедру под столом, не позволяла ему по-настоящему рассердиться.

Все были в хорошем настроении: Гвейн и Елена были навеселе и в обычном приподнятом настроении. Леон был спокоен и очарователен и очень хорошо поладил с Эдвардом и Беном, которые развлекали гостей весёлыми историями побегов от полиции за секс в неположенных местах (на этот раз Мерлин тоже смеялся), Перси был дружелюбен и счастлив, как всегда. Единственными людьми за столом, не участвующими в веселье, были Гвен и Ланс. Ланс угрюмо уставился в свою тарелку, а у Гвен нервничала настолько, что была видна пульсирующая вена на виске, пока она рвала салфетку.

– О, это была хорошая история, – весело сказал Гвейн, а Гвен бросила обрывки на стол.

– Все вы, мужики, грёбаные УБЛЮДКИ! она громко выругалась и убежала в свободную спальню Мерлина и Артура, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Все посмотрели на Ланса. Он пожал плечами:

– Мне предложили ещё одно восьмимесячное задание – изучение дикой природы Танзании. И я согласился. Гвен сказала, что я должен был сначала обсудить это с ней. А теперь мы не разговариваем. Простите, ребята, – он обратился с извинениями к Мерлину и Артуру.

Они оба покачали головами, отмахиваясь от извинений, – это был не первый раз, когда вся группа была вовлечена в спор Ланса и Гвен.

– Я пойду проверю, что с ней всё в порядке, – сказал Мерлин, вставая и направляясь в спальню. 

Там он обнаружил Гвен, плачущую на полу. Он сел рядом с ней и обнял её.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? –предложил он.

Гвен отрицательно покачала головой. Некоторое время они сидели молча, пока Гвен не перестала плакать.

– Как вы с Артуром это делаете? – спросила она в конце концов.

– Делаем что? – спросил Мерлин.

Гвен обвела комнату жестом, охватывающим _всё_ вокруг.

– Это? – Мерлин действительно не знал, что ей сказать. 

Он понимал, что на самом деле её вопрос касался не их с Артуром отношений. Её вопрос касался её и Ланса.

– Ты его любишь? – спросил Мерлин, вместо этого обратив внимание на неё. 

Гвен посмотрела на него. 

– Я имею в виду, что действительно _любишь_ его, Гвен. Как будто он единственный человек в этом мире, рядом с которым ты чувствуешь себя как дома, и ты _восхищаешься_ всем им, всем, чем он жертвует, чтобы попытаться сделать мир лучше?

Гвен отвела взгляд, и Мерлин продолжил: 

– Мне кажется, ты всегда знала, что Ланс – один из тех свободных духом парней, которые спасают мир. Он всегда собирался путешествовать. Его карьера заключается в изучении и сохранении видов и экосистем, и ты знаешь, что он не может заниматься этим в Великобритании. Ты выбрала – и выбираешь – быть с ним, зная всё это. И всё же сейчас ты просишь его измениться и заставляешь чувствовать вину за то, что он не хочет быть тем, каким ты хочешь его видеть. Если ты _любишь_ его, ты принимаешь его таким, какой он есть. Это включает в себя вещи, которые ему небезразличны и его выбор, потому что ты тоже их любишь. Вы либо выстраиваете отношения на расстоянии, либо ты едешь вместе с ним. Или вы расстанитесь с ним, и ты найдешь кого-нибудь, кто захочет поиграть с тобой в кукольный домик здесь, в Англии. Но мне кажется, что теперь выбор за тобой, Гвен. Ланс сделал свой: он любит свою карьеру и любит тебя, и он не собирается уходить ни от тебя, ни от неё. Так ... ты любишь его или нет? Если нет, дай ему уйти. Перестань делать вас обоих несчастными.

Гвен издала раздраженно-огорченный звук:

– Боже мой, Мерлин, ты говоришь так, будто это так просто.

– Я думаю, что это легко, – растеренно ответил он.

– А что бы ты сделал, если бы Артур большую часть года провел за границей?

Мерлину даже не нужно было об этом думать.

– Я бы пошёл с ним. И он сделал бы то же самое для меня.

– А как же твоя карьера? Или _его_ карьера, если он откажется от неё, чтобы последовать за тобой? 

– Моя карьера не так важна для меня, как для него. Так же как и для него.

– Но в данном случае – карьера Ланса _важна_ для него, и моя карьера _важна_ для меня – и они находятся в разных странах. Почему Ланс должен делать свою карьеру, а я должна отказаться от неё, чтобы уехать вместе с ним?

– Никто ничего не должен делать, Гвен, вот в чём дело. Вы оба можете любить друг друга и свою работу и иметь отношения на расстоянии – Ланс примет это, но ты не нет. Вы будете любить друг друга и свою работу, но вскоре поймёте, что вы не хотите отношений на расстоянии, и расстанетесь. Или же ты можешь поменять место _своей_ работы, чтобы быть с ним, потому что твоя карьера _подвижна_ – ты медсестра, будь медсестрой в Африке. На данный момент ты не идёшь ни на какие компромиссы, ты хочешь, чтобы твоя работа была здесь, чтобы он был здесь, и ты не хочешь ничего отдавать взамен, но ты просишь его отказаться от всего, что касается его самого. Всё, что касается того, кого ты должна _любить_. А потом рассердишься, когда он скажет "нет". 

Гвен долго и пристально смотрела на Мерлина, отчего ему стало не по себе. Он никогда не был уверен, хотят ли люди, чтобы он был честен, когда они просят совета, или просто сказать им, что они правы и что все будет хорошо. Раздаётся тихий стук в дверь, и в проёме появляется Ланс.

– Привет, – говорит он немного нервно. – Можно мне войти?

Мерлин смотрит на Гвен, кивает и тихо выходит из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Он надеется, что они сами разберутся. Но сегодня для него главный – Артур, а не Гвен.

– Что происходит с Гвен? – Спрашивает Артур у Мерлина, свернувшегося калачиком на диване, когда все остальные уже разошлись по домам. Мерлин шмыгает носом у него под мышкой.

– Я ничего не понимаю, – бормочет он.

Артур успокаивающе гладит его по волосам.

– Она говорит, что любит его, но всегда пытается изменить и сердится на него за то, что он такой, какой есть. Я люблю Гвен, ты же знаешь, что люблю, но я этого не понимаю. Это не то, что я называю любовью. 

Артур нежно целует его в лоб:

– Бедный Ланс – тихо говорит он. – Надеюсь, мы никогда не будем такими.

– Мы не будем, – уверяет его Мерлин.

Артур улыбается в волосы своего мужа.

– Кстати, отныне ты будешь готовить сам. Чертовски удивительно. Полон сюрпризов, не так ли?

– Я умею готовить только в особых случаях, – полусонно возражает Мерлин, – в остальное время – это твоя работа.

Артур готов вступить в словесную перепалку, но вскоре слышит, как Мерлин начинает сопеть, словно щенок, и вздыхает – его надежды на извращенный секс улетучились прямо в окно. Но он понимает, что нисколько не возражает. Этого вполне достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смартис* – шоколадные конфеты типа m&m's, но слаще.  
> Ridge-cut* – марка чипсов.  
> Виски чейзер* – шот виски запивают пинтой лагера или пива.


	5. Chapter 5

Им было по двадцать семь, когда они снова заговорили о детях. Мерлин был сыт по горло работой в банке и, пока зарабатывал немного денег репетитором математики, хотел растить семью. Политическая карьера Артура крепла всё больше и больше, и он подумывал о том, чтобы переехать в небольшую пригородную часть, чтобы он мог баллотироваться депутатом парламента от Консервативной партии и начать прокладывать дорогу к посту министра, премьер-министра или чего-то в этом роде. Он поднимал шум в парламенте, и Мерлин был так горд им. 

Они обсуждали усыновление, но в конечном счёте решили пойти по пути суррогатного материнства, потому что хотели иметь биологическую связь. Они подбросили монетку, чтобы выбрать чью сперму они используют первой, и Артур победил (Глава). Пока они проходили через первые этапы ЭКО с выбранной ими суррогатной матерью (инструктор йоги по имени Рэйчел), они также начали искать загородный дом в Лаймстоне, в Оксфордшире. 

Мерлин нашёл дом шоколадного цвета с четырьмя спальнями, кухней с плитой, розами за окном, садом и утиным прудом, и Артур с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что влюбился в него, и уже во всю думал о Темах (и Артур боялся того, какими они могут быть, учитывая новообретённую одержимость Мерлина Тимом Бётоном). Они заплатили агенту по недвижимости запрашиваемую сумму и через десять недель переехали. Они не стали продавать лондонскую квартиру на случай, если Артуру понадобится быть в Уайтхолле, но Лаймстон был всего в тридцати пяти минутах на электричке от Юстона, и Артур был уверен, что он достаточно крепок, чтобы справиться с ежедневными поездками на работу. Во всяком случае, таков план – лондонская квартира только на крайний случай.

*

Вскоре после переезда в Утиный Дом, они узнают, что последний этап ЭКО прошёл успешно, и Рэйчел беременна. Через девять месяцев у них появится ребёнок. Мерлин настаивает на том, чтобы познакомиться с Рэйчел поближе, и начинает приглашать её и её молодую семью на воскресные обеды, спрашивая о её цветовых предпочтениях для детской, и Артур начинает чувствовать себя странно, но не хочет портить восторг Мерлина и проявить неуважение к доброте Рэйчел. Он понимал, что эта женщина альтруистично пожертвовала своими яйцеклетками и своим телом для их семьи, и он благодарен ей за это, но на самом деле он не хочет, чтобы она становилась её _частью_ , и из-за этого он начал чувствовать себя хреново, учитывая, что теперь она казалась новой лучшей подружкой Мерлина. Мерлин начал ходить на её пренатальные занятия йогой три раза в неделю, что, по мнению Артура, совершенно неуместно, бесполезно и нелепо. Не говоря уже о том, что больно и обидно. Ради всего святого, это должен был быть _их_ ребёнок, а не Мерлина и Рэйчел. Поэтому Артур справляется со своей болью, избегая её причину, и позволяет им самим подготовить всё к рождению его первенца без него самого, выбирая не только детскую кроватку и одежду, в то время как он всё больше погружается в свою требовательную работу. После очередного долгого дня в парламенте, он забирается в свою лондонскую кровать – ещё одна ночь без Мерлина – и проверяет свой телефон, чтобы увидеть голосовое сообщение:

_«Привет, Артур, это... э-э... я, Мерлин. Надеюсь, ты всё ещё узнаёшь мой голос! Наверно ты всё ещё на роботе? Всё хорошо, я просто надеялся поговорить с тобой, если ты свободен. Мы сегодня узнали пол нашего ребёнка, и мне показалось, что тебе было бы интересно узнать. Мы начали раскрашивать детскую, она что-то вроде цвета жёлтой Динь-Динь, если ты можешь себе представить это. Я знаю, ты скорее всего возненавидишь его, тебе не нравятся яркие цвета. Но мне кажется, что детям они должны нравиться, мне хотелось, чтобы наш малыш чувствовал, что он окружен солнечным светом. В любом случае, я несу чушь, я просто скучаю по тебе, ощущение, что мы толком не виделись уже несколько недель, и я надеюсь, что ты скоро вернёшься домой. Рэйчел подкармливает меня! Её муж и дети тоже очень милые, я думаю, они тебе понравятся. Ладно, я пойду, пока меня не отрубило. Я надеюсь, что с тобой всё хорошо, Артур. Люблю тебя»_

Артур слышит, как телефонный звонок отключается, голос его любви пропадает, и он бросает свой мобильный под кровать. _Рэйчел_ выбирает цвет для детской и _Рэйчел_ готовит его мужу. Рэйчел даёт Мерлину всё, чего он сам не может. Артур не может справиться с чувством ревности на данный момент и не хочет портить первый опыт предстоящего отцовства Мерлина, поэтому он решает отстраниться и позволить Мерлину насладиться подготовкой без него.

*

_«Привет, Артур, это снова я. Было приятно поговорить с тобой в тот вечер. Как прошла предвыборная кампания в Лидсе? Я видел, что консерваторы снова опередили на голосовании, ты наверно доволен? Кухня уже полностью готова, с детской защитой и всё такое! Серьёзно, я не могу открыть ни один из ящиков. Я просматривал эту книжку с именами и подумывал о Еве? Хотя я знаю, что имя твоей мамы было Люсинда, может ты хочешь назвать её так? Или оставить как второе имя? Я знаю, что осталось ещё несколько месяцев, но было бы лучше думать о нашей дочери с именем, как тебе кажется? Ты сможешь приехать домой на этих выходных? Мама и твой папа собираются на барбекю в воскресенье, я думаю, что приглашу Рэйчел и её семью...»_

_«Привет, это я! Я только что разговаривал с Гвейном, в голове не укладывается, что он сделал предложение Елене! Он сказал, что вы ходили с парнями в бар во вторник, я не могу поверить, что ты ничего мне не рассказал! Гвен примет это близко к сердцу, да? Ты разговаривал с Лансом после того как они расстались? Скорее всего у тебя не было времени. Боже, я так скучаю по тебе, Артур. Без тебя всё пусто... кровать, дом, я. Возвращайся быстрее, хорошо? Или я могу приехать и присоединиться к тебе?»_

_«Привет Артур. Вообще, я не уверен, где ты сейчас. Однако голосование прошло неплохо. Это были несколько непростых дней, у Рэйчел были боли, так что было немного напряжённо. Но в больнице сказали, что она в порядке, поэтому всё хорошо. Ты можешь поверить, что осталось всего несколько недель? И сможешь взять отпуск по уходу за ребёнком? О – подожди Рэйчел – прости, Артур, мне нужно идти. Позвони мне как сможешь.»_

_«Я в больнице. У Рэйчел схватки. Слишком рано, но врачи говорят, что всё будет хорошо. Она скоро родится, Артур. Пожалуйста, услышь это.»_

*

Артур услышал 'это' только утром, прошлой ночью он топил своё горе до беспамятства с Эдом, а его телефон отрубился. Он не мог находиться рядом с Мерлином с тех пор как Рэйчел забеременела. Постоянные "Рэйчел сказала то", "Рэйчел думает это", "что насчёт Рэйчел" и "я и Рэйчел". Господи, на каком-то этапе они даже начали говорить "Мы". И Артур не знал как можно исправить ситуацию. Технически, это был _его_ ребёнок внутри женщины! Он ведь должен _что-то_ чувствовать, правда? Но всё, что он чувствовал – это потеря, страдание от отсутствия Мерлина, сожаление и растущая пропасть между ними. И чем шире она становилась, тем сложнее было это признавать. Поэтому он всё игнорировал. А затем он получил звонок, в котором говорилось, что его дочь вот-вот появится на свет. На двенадцать часов позже.

Через два часа он добрался до больницы отчаянно требуя Мерлина Эмерсона. Его отправили в частную палату отделения интенсивной терапии, где он нашёл Мерлина, сидящим в кресле, с маленьким спящим свёртком в его руках.

– Привет, – нежно сказал Артур, садясь на корточки перед ним, положив свои руки на колени Мерлина. – Мне так жаль, что меня здесь не было.

Мерлин даже не взглянул на него. Его глаза были воспалённо-красными, Артур знал, что он плакал.

– Мысленно я называл её Евой, – тихо прошептал он, поглаживая крошечную головку и улыбаясь в ответ на её нахмурившееся личико.

Артур смотрел на прекрасного маленького человека в руках его мужа. Он протянул руки в немой просьбе, и Мерлин передал ему их дочь. Стоило Артуру только взглянуть на неё и он уже знал, что полюбил её.

– Она похожа на Еву, – согласился он, – Ева Примроуз Эмерсон-Пендрагон. ЕП-ЭП.

– А как же твоя мама? – спросил Мерлин. Артур пожал плечами:

– Она наша дочь, а не моя мама, – просто ответил Артур. – Но спасибо, что думал об этом.

Мерлин опустил взгляд вниз на свои руки, уставший, напряжённый и грустный.

– Ты позвонил маме и папе? – спросил Артур, имея в виду маму Мерлина и собственного отца. Мерлин кивнул:

– Да, они сказали, что приедут вечером.

Артур сел на кровать и изучил крошечные губы и пальчики, которые он держал, боясь навредить им. 

– Как Рэйчел? – спросил он с опаской, вспоминая ещё одного участника их родительства.

– Её выписали раньше, – безжизненно ответил Мерлин. – Из-за того, что Ева недоношенная, ей придётся остаться здесь на несколько дней, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё будет в порядке. У Рэйчел были лёгкие, естественные роды, поэтому ей сказали, что она может скоро вернуться домой.

– Я так понимаю, что она вернётся, чтобы навестить? – смиренно проговорил Артур. Мерлин продолжил смотреть на свои колени:

– Нет, если ты этого не хочешь, – пробормотал Мерлин, его взгляд наполнился болью, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.

Артур не хотел, чтобы она приходила, но также он понимал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы обсуждать их океан недопониманий и страданий. Во всяком случае не так глубоко.

– Посмотри, прости меня за то, что меня не было здесь, Мерлин. Я знаю, что ты хорошо приспособился к Рэйчел и сделал её частью семьи. Но она не _моя_ семья. Ты можешь это понять? Я не хочу, чтобы в нашем браке был кто-то другой.

– Она не в нашем браке, – ответил Мерлин. – В данный момент у нас _нет_ никакого брака. И в любом случае, она тоже родитель нашей дочери, вот и всё. Я всегда буду чувствовать к ней близость за то, что она _даёт_ нашей семье. Я не знаю, что ещё сказать тебе.

Артур почувствовал, как расстояние между ними, личное разочарование и обида гноятся как инфекция.

– Ты всё ещё любишь меня? – спросил он, впервые не зная каким будет ответ Мерлина. Он закрыл глаза и притянул колени к своей груди:

– Ты моя семья, Артур, – выдохнул он, почти неслышно, сломано. – Между нами всегда будет врождённая любовь. Но прямо сейчас я чувствую тебя чужим. Я еле видел тебя за эти девять месяцев. Я практически не _разговаривал_ с тобой. Я даже не могу вспомнить когда мы в последний раз были... вместе. Сексуально, эмоционально, ментально – я был одинок на протяжении нескольких месяцев. И не думаю, что это одиночество исчезнет. Это время должно было стать счастливым для Нас, а вместо этого, оно было ужасным. _Ты_ сделал его ужасным. И я не понимаю почему.

– Ты привёл Рэйчел в наш брак, вот _почему_ , – огрызнулся Артур. – Я знал, что не смогу быть _счастлив_ , поэтому держался подальше, чтобы _не_ испортить это время для тебя.

– _Мы_ привели Рэйчел в наши _жизни_ , – со злостью поправил Мерлин, – не в наш _брак_ , когда мы попросили её стать матерью нашего ребёнка. Что, ты думал, что она просто будет невидимой машиной для выращивания детей, которую мы никогда не увидим, и просто найдём ребёнка у нашего порога в один прекрасный день, завёрнутого в початок кукурузы? И что случится, если мы захотим увеличить нашу семью и дать Еве брата или сестру? Используя _меня_ , в следующий раз? Не было бы лучше использовать ту же суррогатную мать и дать нашим детям биологическую связь? Ты думаешь она _захочет_ пожертвовать ради нас ещё одной яйцеклеткой и своим телом на ещё девять месяцев, если мы будем к ней относиться как к посторонней? 

Ева отреагировала на напряжение вокруг неё и повышенные тона голосов и начала плакать, впервые открыв свои глаза, и Артур увидел, что они были разных цветов – один был ореховым, а другой лилово-синим. Это было волшебно. Артур не был уверен, как успокоить малышку, поэтому он начал осторожно укачивать её в своих руках, при этом слегка подпрыгивая на кровати вверх и вниз. Зная свою удачу, он, вероятно, укачает её слишком сильно. Артур не хотел повредить ни своему ребёнку, ни своему браку ещё больше, чем уже сделал. Он протянул свою руку, чтобы найти руку Мерлина.

– Я хочу всё исправить, – сказал Артур.

– Так исправь, – свирепо потребовал он, прежде чем встать и покинуть комнату.

*

Это заняло время. Настоящее время, не метафорическое. Артур взял отпуск по уходу за ребёнком (помогло то, что он совпал с парламентским перерывом на два месяца), переехал обратно в их загородный дом и в их супружескую кровать, возобновил обязанности на кухне и попытался, по меньшей мере, стать друзьями с Мерлином вновь. Он был слегка шокирован тем, что связи, которую они так усердно создавали и укрепляли больше двадцати семи лет, потребовалось всего девять месяцев, чтобы настолько утончиться. И это беспокоило его, но он понял, что она не сломана. Что-то всё ещё было.

Были моменты, когда он задавался вопросом, какого чёрта они сделали, принимая решение принести в их дом и отношения вопящего ребёнка, и Артур почувствовал, как его терпение кончается, когда Ева снова начала истерически вопить на протяжении часа в три часа ночи. И когда она наполнила свои подгузники какой-то зелёной хренью, которую не должно производить ни одно человеческое существо, особенно, если это одна единственная питьевая формула. Честно говоря, он ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал такой усталости и отвращения. Но были и другие моменты, когда она спала в одном из своих милых комбинезончиков, усыпанном утятами, с прядями мягких светлых волос, прилипших ко лбу, каждой частичкой и чёрточкой похожей на его дочь, и тогда Артур почувствовал ощущение _Дома_ , которое пропало, когда забеременела Рэйчел. 

Это чувство возросло ещё больше, когда он наблюдал за Мерлином с Евой. Было что-то красивое в том, чтобы видеть своего привлекательного мужа ходящим босиком по детской, утешающим Еву в пять утра, когда лучи рассветного солнца только-только начинают пробиваться сквозь окна. Его бледная кожа светится в этом мрачном бело-голубом утреннем свете, его тёмные волосы взъерошены, глаза заспаны, тень щетины выступила на подбородке, тонкая ночная рубашка прилипла к жилистому телу. Он бережно гладит рукой по спине Евы, целуя её виски, шепча: _“Папочка любит тебя”, “Папа любит тебя”_. Мерлин называл себя папочкой, а Артура папой. Артуру это нравилось.

Одним утром, после месяца наблюдений, Артур набрался храбрости, чтобы заявить о своём присутствии, и вошёл в комнату, чтобы встать позади Мерлина, обняв руками узкую талию своего мужа, его правая рука покоилась под мерлиновой футболкой, выводя круги большим пальцем по его напряжённой груди, мягкой коже живота, побуждая Мерлина прислониться к нему спиной, покачиваясь вместе с ним и добавляя свои поцелуи и шёпот к словам Мерлина: _“Папа любит папочку”, “Папа хочет папочку”_. Мерлин закрывает глаза и позволяет своей голове упасть на артурово плечо, и Артур наклоняется к нему, чтобы провести языком по его сильной шее, оставляя поцелуи в чувствительном месте между шеей и плечом. Его рука теперь беззастенчиво исследует просторы мерлинова тела, до боли знакомого и прекрасного. Он почувствовал, как Мерлин мягко выгнулся ему навстречу, и скользнул рукой ниже, в его хлопковые пижамные шорты, с удовлетворением обнаружив, что Мерлин уже напряжён от возбуждения, а капли предэякулта увлажняют его головку. 

Прошло уже несколько _месяцев_. Еве был месяц, и за это время они ни разу не прикоснулись друг к другу, просто давая себе снова привыкнуть к совместной жизни, давая их боли исчезнуть, а до её рождения они не были близки с середины беременности, когда Артур всё ещё притворялся, что Всё Было Хорошо. Так что это было… очень много. Мерлин уткнулся лицом в шею Артура и застонал, поддаваясь ласкам артуровой руки.

– Вернёмся в постель? – прошептал Артур, поглаживая его член, прижимаясь к его щеке, и Мерлин – слава Богу – кивает, и аккуратно позволяет себе положить Еву обратно в кроватку. Она немного завозилась, но всё же – слава Богу – не проснулась. Казалось, что этим утром Бог был на их стороне.

Артур взял руку Мерлина, и они вместе вернулись в свою спальню. Он остановился в дверях и начал стаскивать с него футболку:

– Снимай, – приказал он, – снимай всё.

Мерлин наклонился, чтобы снять футболку через голову, а затем стянул шорты, и Артур чуть не упал к его коленям, чтобы поклониться плоскому телу своего мужа. Артур разделся и увидел, что Мерлин тоже смотрит на него, заново знакомясь с голым Артуром, и блондин был доволен, увидев, как его глаза расширились от вожделения, губы приоткрылись, тело поддалось навстречу Артуру. Артур подошёл ближе, так что каждый дюйм их кожи, от кончиков пальцев до торсов, прижался друг к другу, и почувствовал, как Мерлин содрогнулся, его потребность стала очевидна. Артур поднял руку к подбородку и нежно погладил его.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо сказал он, – мне так жаль, и я люблю тебя.

Глаза Мерлина были влажными, но он улыбнулся и притянул Артура к себе, чтобы поцеловать его тепло, сладостно, страстно, извиняясь языком лучше, чем словами. Их руки тоже извинялись, лаская тела друг друга, обнадёживая и успокаивая.

Артур подвёл их обратно к кровати и толкнул Мерлина вниз, забираясь на него, накрывая собой, а Мерлин выгибался и стонал под ним.

– Всё хорошо, малыш, – успокаивающе прошептал Артур, целуя Мерлина, – я позабочусь о тебе.

Мерлин продолжал шептать _Артур_ снова и снова, пока тот проводил языком по соскам Мерлина, его тазовым косточкам, пупку, сводам его стоп (что заставило того выгнуться, запрокинув голову и задыхаясь), внутренней стороне его бёдер, а затем, _наконец_ , по его дырочке, вылизывая её, растягивая с такой привязанностью, проникая внутрь, расслабляя её на потом, и Мерлин превратился в бессвязную, бормочущую, скулящую, задыхающуюся развалину. Артур вознёсся. Мерлин был уничтожен, растоплен, лёд исчез, и Артур почувствовал, как невидимый свет, который связывал их, снова взорвался в самом космосе, когда он наконец взял член Мерлина в свой рот и начал его сосать безжалостно, свирепо, и _зарычал_ , когда почувствовал, как Мерлин выплеснулся струёй, кончив прямо ему в горло. 

Он продолжал вылизывать Мерлина, пока то не обмяк, его тело стало податливым под ним, а затем он отстранился, потянулся к прикроватному столику, чтобы найти смазку (и благослови Мерлина за то, что тот пополнял их запасы, даже когда Артура здесь не было), и сел, чтобы теперь раскрыть Мерлина подобающим образом. Руки Мерлина гладили по его волосам, нежно наблюдая, как его любимый готовит его с бесконечной осторожностью, а затем Артур провёл рукой по своему члену и толкнулся им внутрь, и Мерлин выдохнул, даже не подозревая, что всё это время задерживал дыхание. Это было правильным. Было больно, он был тесен, ведь прошло много времени, но он и его муж снова были физически связаны вместе, и это было Хорошо. Артур поместил ноги Мерлина вокруг своей талии, а затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, заводя свою руку над его головой, чтобы удержать свой вес, другую руку он расположил между их телами, заставляя член Мерлина снова возбудиться. Он начал двигаться внутрь и наружу, медленно, глубоко, жёстко, Мерлин обернулся вокруг него, обнимая, возвращая домой, приглашая. Однако Артур наблюдал за выражением лица Мерлина, и видел, что ему не по себе.

– Малыш? – ласково прошептал он, вытаскивая член из Мерлина, а затем глубоко проскальзывая внутрь. Артур поцеловал его нос.

– Я… ах… я в порядке, – выдавил Мерлин, морщась и закрывая глаза, – просто… прошло... ах… много времени. У меня всё туго. Продолжай, пожалуйста. Мне нужно… господи… мне нужно это.

– Ох, любимый. Мне тоже, но не таким образом. Шшш. Всё хорошо, я не останавливаюсь, я просто хочу поменять положение, чтобы нам было удобнее, хорошо? 

Мерлин закусил губу и кивнул, когда Артур вышел и повернул Мерлина на бок, скользя позади него и притягивая его в уютную позу большой и маленькой ложки, устраивая Мерлина в более удобной позе эмбриона, надёжно оборачивая в своих руках, переплетая ноги. В этот раз Артур вошёл намного легче, проталкиваясь глубже, задевая простату Мерлина, и Артур усмехнулся, когда член Мерлина снова дёрнулся, наслаждаясь вздохами, судорожными охами и стонами – звуками любви и страсти – которые он заставляет издавать Мерлина. Он поменял угол, чтобы задеть простату снова, снова и снова, всё время обнимая Мерлина так крепко, что тот не мог пошевелиться, и запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы он мог трахать его рот, трахая его задницу, и Мерлин начал двигаться навстречу ему, забыв о боли, требуя разрядки как с помощью языка тела, так и с помощью своего голоса, постоянно лепеча всё настойчивее и настойчивее _"сильнее, Артур, о, Боже, о, Господи, сильнее, Артур, Артур, Артур, АРТ-"_ он выгнулся и снова кончил, его задница, пульсирующая вокруг члена Артура подтолкнула того за грань и, закрыв глаза, он тоже кончил, заполняя Мерлина своей спермой.

После, он выскользнул наружу, но продолжал держать Мерлина в своих крепких объятьях – переплетение конечностей и любви.

– Я люблю тебя, Мерлин, ты же знаешь это, правда? Что я люблю тебя?

– Я знаю, – ответил Мерлин, обнимая Артура за плечи, – и ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю. – Он повернул голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Артура, – я так сильно тебя люблю, Артур, но никогда больше не делай этого с нами снова. Только не исчезай. НИКОГДА. Пообещай мне.

Артур почувствовал, как он начал сотрясаться в рыданиях, и покачал головой. Мерлин держал его в безопасности, пока он не выплакал столько, сколько ему было нужно.

– Я обещаю, что больше не буду, – сказал он, как только снова мог заговорить, и он был серьёзен. 

Мерлин вздохнул в его объятьях. Они были в порядке.

*

Жизнь вернулась в привычное русло, но теперь вместе с Евой и – в гораздо меньшей степени – Рэйчел. Мерлин и Артур снова были Мерлином и Артуром, и к ним снова приезжали друзья и семья на выходные. Они организовали крестины для Евы. Они каждый день поклонялись телам и сердцам друг друга, и делились драгоценным опытом совместного воспитания своей дочери. Рэйчел приходила раз в несколько недель на воскресный обед со своим мужем и их двумя детьми, но не было никаких вопросов о том, что Ева была её, она вела себя больше как любящая тётя, и Артур расслабился, а вместе с ним и Мерлин, и странная, новая часть их семьи стала нормальной, милой, и совсем не угрожающей их отношениям.

– Наверно, я немного был идиотом, – печально сказал Артур, после очередного удачно прошедшего воскресного обеда. Мерлин фыркнул в счастливом, нежно-ласковом раздражении:

– Да, Артур, ты был полным идиотом, – легко согласился он, смеясь над стыдливым выражением лица своего мужа. – К счастью, я люблю тебя, несмотря на твой идиотизм.

– Я очень благодарен, – торжественно произнёс Артур, и Мерлин снова рассмеялся от его важности. Он правда любил этого человека.

В скором времени Ева начала показывать свой характер, что привело в восторг обоих её отцов. Она очень быстро выучила слово “Нет” и, надувая губы и энергично тряся своей головой, говорила “Нет” каждый раз, когда ей предлагали что-то, что ей не нравилось. Пюре из тыквы и сладкого картофеля – “Нет”. Пушистая обезьянка от тётушки Морганы тоже “Нет”. Книжки Беатрикс Поттер – “Нет”. Даже время купания, а тем более время сна были “Нет-Нет-Нет”. Артур делал вид, что сердится, но самом деле, он находил это совершенно завораживающим и милым. Каждое её “Нет” демонстрировало ему независимый ум, и он смотрел на Мерлина с глупой гордой улыбкой. А Мерлин смотрел на этих двоих и качал головой, как будто они были одинаково ужасны. 

Когда Ева не говорила “Нет”, она была прелестной маленькой девочкой. Счастливая, добродушная, улыбчивая, красивая блондинка с розовыми щёчками и пухленькими маленькими ножками и ручками, которые Мерлин чувствовал себя обязанным целовать каждый раз, когда они махали в его сторону. Ева, лежащая на спине, посасывающая свои ноги, была очаровательна. Ева, стучащая по сковородкам деревянной ложкой и смеющаяся, была очаровательна. Ева, ползающая по гостиной в погоне за Артуром, была очаровательна. Ева, жующая тапочек Мерлина, была очаровательна. 

Возможно, она и была биологической дочерью Артура, но Мерлин не чувствовал себя посторонним, она была абсолютно Его. И ещё помогало то, что она была похожа на мини-Артура и внешностью, и характером: золотая, требовательная, заносчивая и весёлая. Мерлин любил её, потому что она была создана его любовью.


	6. Chapter 6

Артур решил сводить Мерлина в экспериментальный ресторан Хестона Блюменталя «Жирная утка» на его двадцать восьмой день рождения. Мерлин уже несколько лет до смерти хотел попасть туда, искушённый идеей ужина из двадцати пяти блюд в стране Чудес, в которой шоколад на вкус как сыр, мороженое как рыба с жареной картошкой, а спагетти как апельсины. Он пригласил Моргану, Гвен, Фрею и Уилла — самых близких друзей Мерлина — присоединиться к ним и спросил у Фреи нет ли у неё самого надёжного ученика (она была учителем драмы уровня А), чтобы посидеть с Евой этим вечером.

Китти приехала точно в полседьмого вечера, и Артур подумал, что Фрея знает его слишком хорошо — Китти _выглядела_ ответственной, с волосами собранными в хвост, одетую в соответствующую клетчатую рубашку и джинсы, с рюкзаком полным учебников. У неё был маленький красный Фиат, и всё в ней было безопасно, доверительно и дружелюбно, и Артур стал меньше склоняться к тому, чтобы навешать камеры по всему дому или всё-таки взять Еву с собой и позволить Китти чувствовать себя как дома и насладиться оплачиваемым вечером наедине с собой. Мерлин улыбался ему своей знающей улыбкой и фирменным взглядом _Видишь! Я же говорил тебе, что всё будет хорошо!_ Артур закатил глаза. Он настаивал на том, чтобы показать, как надо приготавливать смесь для Евы правильной температуры, как менять её подгузники, используя крем и присыпку, чтобы в последствии у неё не появилось раздражение (Ева выглядела ошеломлённой в крайней степени от непредвиденной и необязательной смены пелёнок, но вела себя спокойно, время от времени пожёвывая книгу и напевая тихую коротенькую песенку _бабаба_ самой себе), как пользоваться радионяней и как дезинфицировать пустышку, если она упадёт на пол; затем пришла очередь показывать список колыбельных и приготовлений ко сну, потом он тщательно установил номера экстренных служб на телефон Китти, свой номер телефона, и номер телефона Мерлина, и номер телефона Фреи, и номер телефона ресторана, если там будет плохо ловить связь, и номер их местного врача, и номер мамы Мерлина. Китти еле сдерживала улыбку, а Ева перестала жевать свою книжку, с интересом уставившись на своего отца, который вёл себя странно (Артур не подавал никаких признаков того, что собирается её отпускать). Наконец, Мерлин — тихонько трясясь от смеха — забрал Еву у Артура и отдал Китти. Ева посмотрела на неё, и Китти улыбнулась. Ева робко улыбнулась ей в ответ и вопросительно посмотрела на своих отцов. Кто этот человек с выпуклой грудью? Мерлин успокаивающе погладил её по волосам:

— Китти присмотрит за тобой сегодня вечером, мармеладка. Ты же будешь хорошо себя вести, правда? — Он перевёл внимание на Китти. — Прости моего мужа, он редко выходит из дома. Просто не убей нашего ребёнка, пожалуйста. — Артур издал огорчённый звук и выглядел так, будто сейчас же отменит весь вечер, но Ева начала непринуждённо играться с серёжкой Китти, а Китти не выглядела психопаткой — но кто знает, в наши-то дни? — и всё же Артура уговорили подойти к двери. Китти пошла вместе с ними и помахала ручкой Евы им вслед.

— Скажи пока-пока папочка! Пока-пока папа! — Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Артура и Мерлина. — Не переживайте мистер Пендрагон, мистер Эмерсон, я позвоню Вам, даже если самая незначительная вещь покажется необычной. Идите и отпразднуйте день рождения. — Она покраснела, глядя на Мерлина, а Артур с недоверием посмотрел на Мерлина. Неужели их няне понравился его муж?!

— Да, ээ, ну, спасибо! — протараторил Мерлин, его уши вспыхнули, обличая своего хозяина, который достойно, но поспешно сбежал к машине. Артур благодарно кивнул ей и поцеловал Еву, которая сейчас пускала слюнявые пузыри, а затем попятился назад к машине, прежде чем он мог поменять своё решение. Мерлин уже был пристёгнут на пассажирском сидении. Они махали Китти и Еве до тех пор, пока не выехали на улицу, и потом Мерлин успокаивающе положил руку на колено Артура (тот вцепился в руль мёртвой хваткой до побелевших костяшек).

— Всё будет в порядке, любимый, — задабривал его Мерлин. Артур резко кивнул.

— Да, да, всё будет хорошо, — согласился он, решаясь быть мужественным. — Ты ей понравился, — сказал он ровно и без всяких интонаций. Уши Мерлина снова покраснели.

— Она просто стеснялась! — защищаясь, возразил он, смотря в окно. Артур усмехнулся. Он обожал смущать Мерлина.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я не _виню_ её за то, что ты ей понравился, _Мер_ лин, — сказал он своим самым высокомерным голосом, прежде чем понизить его до соблазнительного, кладя свою руку на ладонь Мерлина, покоящуюся на его колене, — ты, всё-таки, _очень_ привлекательный. Лицо Мерлина окрасилось в розовый, и теперь он начал нервно поигрывать с дверной ручкой. — Я просто хочу, чтобы у неё хватило вежливости, чтобы ты ей нравился за моей спиной, как нормальному подростку-няне, а не _прямо перед моим носом_! Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя так… будто кто-то посягнул на мою территорию. — Мерлин пристально посмотрел на него.

— Даже не надейся, что сможешь приблизиться к моему члену, пока мы не доберёмся до дома, мистер, — предупредил он осторожно под лающий смех Артура, но тот просто поднял его пальцы и поцеловал их, улыбаясь своему мужу:

— Что твоё, то и моё, моя любовь. Твой член — _мой_ член. И я уже три раза поздоровался с ним за сегодня, поэтому я смогу сдержать себя на несколько часов. — Мерлин оставался розовым до конца их поездки.

Посещение ресторана оказалось успешным, и Артур был счастлив видеть Мерлина таким счастливым. И он почувствовал облегчение и благодарность за то, что _Они_ снова были счастливы. Каждый раз, когда приносили новое блюдо к их столу, лицо Мерлина озарялось светом также, как и тогда, когда он был маленьким мальчиком и готовился к приходу Санты в Рождество (даже, когда им было по четыре года, Артур находил Мерлина милым в этот праздничный вечер). Он попробовал фиолетовое шампанское, шоколадную водку и красное вино со вкусом вишнёвого пирожного и всё больше напивался, пока Моргана всё громче говорила: «Это отвратительно. Следующее!», «О-о да, мне нравится вот это, что это — настоящий клевер? Неужели я буквально ем _удачу_?!». Фрея захихикала, а Уилл, похоже, решил, что всё это немного по-дурацки, но он оценил карамельное пиво и поднял бокал в знак благодарности Артуру. Опять же, единственным человеком, который меньше всех наслаждался праздником, была Гвен. Артур знал, что Ланс вернулся в страну и интересовался виделись ли они друг с другом. Он размышлял, знала ли она об этом вообще, на самом-то деле. Ланс счастливо встречался с морским биологом, Лорен. Он не думал, что она обрадуется этому. Она пока не нашла никого нового. И он так рад, что нашёл Мерлина, когда они были ещё детьми и избежали всех этих сложных дел с размышлениями о бывших и будущих. Даже от мысли о ком-то другом, кто _хотел_ бы просто прикоснуться к Мерлину, ему становилось тошно. Все вещи были бы уничтожены тоже. Не пристало какой-то Мебели предназначенной для кого-то другого прикасаться к Мерлину. К Мерлину, который сейчас по какой-то необъяснимой причине начал разговаривать с ирландским акцентом с салфеткой, обёрнутой вокруг его головы. Он выглядел как король Странных земель, одетый в самую странную праздничную шляпу, которую только могли изобрести, когда растерянный официант принёс красный бархатный торт в стиле Безумного Шляпника (любимый Мерлина), и все в ресторане запели ему.

Как только они добрались до дома, то расплатились с Китти и пожелали ей спокойной ночи (а Артур тайком, но тщательно проверил Еву на наличие малейших повреждений; она спокойно спала, задрав свою пятую точку, словно ныряющая утка).

Мерлин нагнул Артура над раковиной, так что он мог видеть лицо своего мужа в отражении зеркала, пока тот медленно развращал его, член заполнял его горячее отверстие, руки втирали горячее масло в его сильную спину и плечи, зубы кусали до отметок, а язык зализывал их, чтобы успокоить, старательно разбивая его на части, впитывая вожделение и преданность на лице Артура, облегчение и удовольствие каждый раз, когда Мерлин входил в него, давление от усилия, чтобы принять его в таком положении, бёдра жгло, плечи горели, теряясь в скользком жаре масла, смазки и пота, и тело Мерлина в его, подсознательно отвечающем на мягкие команды Мерлина: « _открой свои глаза, Артур_ » — член скользит внутрь, « _посмотри на меня_ » — член выходит наружу, « _я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, пока я тебя беру_ » — член опять проскальзывает внутрь, в этот раз потирая бугорок простаты Артура. Он позволяет своей голове откинуться между его плечами, пот застилает глаза, а Артур, пульсирующий от желания и нужды, _ноющий_ от того, насколько медленно его берёт Мерлин, ломая его. Он чувствует ещё один укус за своим ухом, когда Мерлин снова шепчет: « _посмотри на меня, Арутр_ », упругий кончик его члена легонько, но непрерывно ласкает простату Артура. Артур уже не может принять больше и стонет: « _Мер_ лин»… но Мерлин сволочь, и безумно ему улыбается, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы опять жарко прошептать на его ухо: « _Тебе хорошо, Артур?_ ». Артур думает, что вот-вот расплачется и пытается насаживаться сильнее, чтобы хоть немного освободиться от мучительного наслаждения, также желая освободить свой перехваченный член, ужасно красный и изнывающий в кольце, на использовании которого настоял Мерлин, чтобы предотвратить его от быстрой разрядки. Но Мерлин не давал ему пошевелиться ни на дюйм, пытая его, пока он сам не достиг собственного пика, обрушившегося на него волнами наслаждений, когда он горячо кончил внутрь Артура, закинув голову. Его глаза закрылись в блаженстве, сильное тело блестело от напряжения. В какой-то момент он останавливается на несколько мгновений, выглядя, как будто он попал в блаженную нирвану, но потом он слышит всхлип Артура, открывает глаза и целует его в плечо, снова беря лубрикант и заставляя Артура смотреть, как он смазывает свои пальцы, а затем и Артура и растягивает самого себя. Мерлин отстраняет его от раковины и беспорядочно целует, прижимаясь к нему, мягко надрачивая его член, чувствуя как Артур дрожит под его пальцами.

— Уже скоро, любимый, — обещает он, наклоняясь над раковиной так, что его задница была открыта для Артура. Он встречается взглядом с Артуром в зеркале. — Сделай так, чтобы было больно, — говорит он, и Артур стонет и пристраивается так, что вбивается своим членом прямо в задницу Мерлина и его простату, чувствуя сухое трение и тесноту от недоподготовки, потому как Мерлин срывается на крик, довольно громкий, чтобы разбудить Еву. Его лицо исказилось в агонии, и Артур безжалостно вбивается в него снова, и снова, и снова, и Мерлин так, _так_ возбуждён, что он думает, что может отрубиться от боли, так что он еле произносит последнюю команду, — давай, любимый, — и наблюдает, как Артур расстёгивает эрекционное кольцо и входит в него. Немедленно, жёстко, бесконечно, неконтролируемо, словно животное. Они смотрят друг на друга в зеркало, и желание всё ещё там, тяжело витающее в воздухе между ними.

Артур целует его в загривок и отстраняется, ведя его бёдрами обратно в спальню, распластав на кровати, настолько податливого, будто у него нет костей. Он ползёт вниз по телу Мерлина, чтобы пососать его мягкий член, до сих пор покрытый семенем и смазкой, проводя языком всё ниже и ниже, осторожно слизывая свою собственную сперму, просачивающуюся из Мерлина, чтобы успокоить жжение вокруг истерзанного входа его любимого. Мерлин просто стонет, и его член снова твердеет, и Артур забирается на него, и опускается без каких-либо прелюдий, сначала бережно покачиваясь на нём, а затем беря то, что он хочет от него, сильнее вжимаясь в него, седлая жёстко и быстро, пока он не выжимает ещё один утробный оргазм из своего измученного любовника, и он тоже кончает, изливаясь прямо на лицо Мерлина. Артур падает на него сверху. Мерлин слабо толкает его в грудь.

— Тяжёлый, — говорит он красноречиво. Артур откатывается. Он чувствует себя словно в тумане.

— Твоё лицо… — тупо комментирует он.

— Да, и мои волосы, — сонно соглашается Мерлин и перекатывается на бок, чтобы прижаться к нему. Артур утыкается носом во влажные от семени волосы Мерлина и опускает руку к обмякшему члену Мерлина, чтобы лениво поиграть с его крайней плотью. Мерлин успокаивающе вздыхает и проводит пальцами по груди Артура.

— Нам нужно в душ, — говорит Артур без особого энтузиазма. Мерлин что-то мычит и целует его соски. Артур отводит взгляд. — До сих пор возбуждён? — спрашивает он насмешливо.

— _Всегда_ , — устало выдыхает Мерлин в грудь Артура. Где-то в глубине его усталости, Артур тоже снова жаждет близости. Он наклоняется к нему и нежно целует.

— Мне всегда кажется, что мне недостаточно. — Он скользит своей рукой вокруг отверстия Мерлина и тихонько нажимает пальцем, чувствуя, как сперма сочится вокруг него. Он водит им туда-сюда, чувствуя, как мурлычит Мерлин. — Просто прикасаюсь, — бормочет он, недостаточно проснувшийся, чтобы быть готовым к какой-либо серьёзной прелюдии, но вдруг Мерлин хихикает, а его щёки заливает румянцем. Артур даже представить себе не может, что заставило Мерлина покраснеть сейчас. — Да? — говорит он, приподнимая бровь. Мерлин невозмутимо смотрит на него.

— Мы определённо прошли через этап прикосновения языками, Артур.

— Ты _снова_ меня возбуждаешь, — фыркая, ворчливо жалуется тот, чувствуя себя похотливым подростком, отчаянно пытающимся изучить Мерлина, и наклоняется, чтобы прикоснуться к языку Мерлина, позволяя им мягко переплестись. Артур убаюкивает голову своего любимого и снова теряет себя, просто целуя своего мужа, растраханного, насытившегося, сонного, и каким-то образом желающего большего. Но у их дочери были другие планы, и поэтому она будит их своими криками.

— Я пойду, — шепчет Артур, поглаживая щеку Мерлина, натягивая джемпер и спортивные штаны, чтобы проверить свою дочь. Мерлин — единственный человек, имеющий право на его наготу.

*

Они снова проходят через одну из своих (Более) Любовных (Чем Обычно) фаз, оба странно нуждающиеся, оба ищущие постоянной физической связи. Когда Мерлин сидит на полу, играя с Евой в кубики, Артур сидит позади него, поглаживая его спину, руки, лодыжки, и этот манящую серебряную полоску кожи между джинсами и футболкой. Когда Мерлин читает ей на диване, Артур кладёт ноги Мерлина себе на колени и проводит большими пальцами по сводам каждой ступни, массируя пальцы и время от времени поднося их ко рту, чтобы слегка пососать, что всегда приводит к тому, что Мерлин начинает сбиваться, пока читает. Когда Мерлин играет на пианино с Евой, сидящей у него на коленях, Артур стоит позади него, массируя шею и лениво почёсывая голову. Когда Мерлин кормит Еву из её бутылочки, Артур раздвигает его ноги и вынимает член, посасывая его также, как Ева сосёт молоко из своей бутылочки. Начнём с того, что Мерлин шокирован.

— Артур, нет, нет, — тихо отчитывает он, пытаясь оттолкнуть голову любимого, — только не перед Евой! — Артур слегка посасывает его кончик, облизвывает его головку и ласкает низ живота Мерлина.

— Она не заметит, — настаивает он, заглатывая член Мерлина во всю длину до горла, и протесты Мерлина теряются в его стонах. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана и прижимает дочь к груди, самозабвенно булькующую в бутылочку, пока папочке отсасывает папа. Она замолкает на мгновение и смотрит на папочку, когда он внезапно крепко сжимает её и издает долгий звук, который Ева услышала глубоко внутри него, но вскоре он расслабляется, и поэтому она думает, что всё в порядке, и возвращается обратно к своей бутылочке перед сном.

*

Артур снова загружен работой. Так как его выбрали кандидатом от своей партии, он начал строить местную кампанию, агитируя местные предприятия и видных людей и посещая заседания городского и окружного советов, стремясь быть избранным депутатом от консерваторов в Лаймстоне. На данный момент Мерлину нравилось быть домашним папой, всегда будучи не особо амбициозным, но он всё ещё играет в своём старом хоровом оркестре колледжа и берёт Еву, чтобы навестить Гаюса — своего старого наставника — на чашечку чая в сказочных шпилях Оксфорда. Гаюс помогает Мерлину взять несколько частных уроков математики, потому как теперь он может делать это дома и работать столько, сколько ему нравится.

Одним вечером, когда Мерлин заканчивает укладывать спать Еву, он спускается вниз и находит Артура, недоумённо уставившегося в телевизор.

— Что там? — спрашивает он, плюхаясь рядом с Артуром, у которого, как он заметил, был наполненный стакан виски. Должно быть он напряжён.

— Евровидение, — говорит Артур, до сих пор странно завороженный зрелищем, играющим напротив него. — Это Молдова, — показывает он на экран, где мускулистые мужчины, одетые в кожаные костюмы воинов-сабмиссивов, катаются вокруг кричащей женщины, стоящей в чём-то, что похоже на грязевой бассейн. — По сути это теперь больше похоже на гей-парад, чем на культурный музыкальный обмен, не так ли?

Мерлин кивает, глядя, склонив голову набок, на вызывающие движения секс-рабов, гадая, должны ли они выглядеть так, будто они делают именно то, что они показывают, что делают. Артур моргает, гладя на него:

— Тебе они кажутся, эм, ну, ты знаешь..?

Мерлин отводит взгляд от экрана и делает глоток виски из бокала Артура, строя недовольную мину.

— Ты постоянно делаешь это, — комментирует Артур, — ты постоянно крадёшь мой виски, а потом выглядишь так, будто тебя отравили.

— Разве? — говорит Мерлин, пожимая плечами. — А ты спрашиваешь меня, не показалось ли мне это представление эротичным?

Артур переводит взгляд на экран, а потом снова на Мерлина:

— Ну, мы… люди наверно думают, что нам нравятся такие вещи?

— Голые, грязные, одетые в кожаные костюмы мужчины? — уточняет Мерлин.

— Да, — говорит Артур, потирая свою шею.

— Боже, нет, — возмущается он, корча очередную рожу.

— Нет?

— Господи, Артур, нет! Я не думаю о нас как… ну… _так_.

— Как о геях?

— Нет.

Артур задумчиво посмотрел на него:

— Нет, я тоже, наверное. Я просто Мерлино-сексуален. Я бы определенно нашёл это невероятно отвлекающим, если бы _ты_ был одет, как они, катающимся в грязи.

— Оо, я представляю это! — отвечает Мерлин, — особенно это наводит на мысль о том, что тогда я бы страдал особенно тяжёлым психическим расстройством.

Артур усмехается и притягивает Мерлина к себе.

— О, посмотри, это Германия с ещё одним полуголым блондином, — комментирует тот, смотря, как какой-то двойник Тора шагает к сцене, а затем танцует преувеличенно мускулинный танец под электронную музыку со стробоскопическим освещением.

— Эта довольно прилипчивая, — говорит Мерлин, отстукивая ногой в такт музыке. Артур смотрит на него и улыбается:

— Тебе всегда нравились хорошие клубные песни, — говорит он. Мерлин кивает, а потом встаёт и начинает танцевать, покачивая бёдрами и улыбаясь Артуру через плечо, когда он вызывающе прошёлся модельной походкой, подняв руки вверх. Артур смеётся и швыряет в него подушкой.

— Прибереги свои движения для свадьбы Гвейна, парень. Там у тебя будет аудитория. — Мерлин бухается обратно на диван.

— Ты серьёзно заинтересован этим гейским спектаклем или мы можем посмотреть что-то ещё? — Мерлин старательно пытается придать своему лицу невинно-безразличное выражение, зная, что Артур не сможет устоять. — Например, к слову, _Дневники вампира_?

— Ты точно не равнодушен к Деймону, — говорит Артур, переключаясь на Нетфликс. Мерлин даже не пытается отрицать это.

— Так и есть. Возможно, я _всё-таки_ немного гей. — Мерлин прижимается к Артуру, и тот вытягивает руку, чтобы обнять Мерлина, и накрывает их обоих пледом.

— Только если совсем _немного_ , — улыбается Артур, целуя того в голову. — Я хочу, чтобы по большей части ты был Артуро-сексуальным.

— Я на девяносто девять процентов Артуро-сексуал, — соглашается Мерлин, проматывая серии, чтобы найти ту, где Деймон борется с оборотнем. Мерлин _обожает_ этот эпизод. Артур вздыхает и выпивает свой виски.

Странно, но ему в какой-то степени нравится Елена. Возможно, он немного би?

*

Через несколько дней Артур возвращается домой замёрзший, мокрый и измученный. У него был напряжённый день, когда он ходил от двери к двери и отвечал на недружелюбные вопросы о своей «нетрадиционной» личной жизни от старомодной партии консерваторов, которые выступают за «нормативную, белую, средне-классовую Англию» и, к сожалению, руководят местной газетой. Мерлин видит груз ответственности на его плечах и тревожится. Ева сидит на кухонном столике в одном подгузнике, вся в сырном соусе, и широко улыбается.

— Да! –визжит она, когда видит Артура, и протягивает к нему руки. Она подпрыгивает на столе. — Бабба! — поднимает руки вверх.

Ева совсем недавно начала разговорить и теперь называет Артура — папу — баббой. Мерлина — дадой. Они оба в восторге от своих новых имён. Артур устало улыбается своему чересчур милому* ребенку.  
_______________  
* В оригинале — cheesy — игра слов милый и сырный.

— Привет, мармеладка. Не должна ли ты быть уже в кроватке? — спрашивает он, оставляя поцелуй на её маленькой мягкой голове и получая в ответ липкий отпечаток руки на своём лице. Уже давно за девять вечера; он смотрит на Мерлина. Тот просто пожимает плечами, доставая что-то из духовки.

— У неё режутся зубы, я не мог уложить её спать. Так что мы решили бросить эту затею, правда, мармеладка? — Ева поднимает взгляд, смотря прямо в большие синие глаза Мерлина и быстро улыбается, прежде чем продолжить размазывать по столу содержимое своей миски с едой, издавая тихие короткие звуки _чучучу_ , пока она шлёпает руками в беспорядке. Мерлин ухмыляется Артуру.

— Как видишь, она помогала мне приготовить макароны с сыром, а потом сама немного увлеклась. И вот _тогда_ она открыла для себя искусство макарон, Артур, посмотри на этот замок на столе. Разве ты не горд?

Артур улыбается и снимает пиджак, прежде чем взять дочь на руки.

— Так ты помогала папочке, редиска?

Она что-то бессвязно бормочет ему в ответ. Он подходит к Мерлину и целует того в плечо:

— Ты сказал, макароны с сыром? — с надеждой спрашивает он. Мерлин улыбается ему.

— С картошкой и беконом, как ты любишь. — Он передаёт тарелку с исходящим от неё паром Артуру и берёт себе свою. — Ужин перед телевизором? — предлагает он. — А потом семейная ванна и постель? — Артур наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать мужа, и кивает:

— Спасибо. Это идеально.

Позже этим вечером, после того, как Еву искупали в ванной полной пузырей и уложили спать под убаюкивающее пение Артура, а кухонная тумба была спасена, Артур и Мерлин теперь стояли вместе под горячим душем, тихо моя друг друга. После того, как они вымылись, сразу обнажённые залезли в кровать, и свернулись калачиком вокруг друг друга, Мерлин гладил грудь Артура и ждал, когда тот заговорит. Он знал, что он начнёт, когда будет готов.

— Они не хотят депутата гея, — наконец, тихо говорит он.

— Кто именно? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— По-видимому, избиратели.

Мерлин усмехается:

— Это решать голосованию, — рассудительно говорит он. — Это просто местные СМИ, Артур. Мы всегда знали, что это будет историей, за которой они будут гнаться.

Артур молча кивает, и Мерлин знает, что есть что-то ещё. Он приподнимается на одном локте и берёт лицо Артура:

— Что ещё? — спрашивает он. Артур рычит, и на его лице появляется выражение полного раздражения.

— Они высказали несколько отвратительных замечаний о том, что они «приличное» общество, поддерживающее «традиционные британские ценности» и спросили, уделяю ли я должное внимание, тому, что мои «наклонности к грёбанным бассейным мальчикам» могут вызвать беспокойство у некоторых пожилых граждан.

— Они не могли так сказать! — спрашивает Мерлин, разинув рот, а на его лице застыло выражение комического шока. Артур поднимает свои брови в выражении _ну, именно_ и снова устало выдыхает.

— У меня был один сексуальный партнёр всю мою жизнь. И я женат на нём. У нас есть ребёнок и дом загородом и гибридный эко-автомобиль. Как мой образ жизни может быть неественным, а мои наклонности сомнительными? — Он поворачивается лицом к Мерлину и многозначительно поднимает брови. — Вообще-то, я полагаю, что любой, кто наблюдал бы за нами в спальне, был немного встревожен, — криво усмехается он. Мерлин улыбается и обнимает его.

— В Нас нет ничего неправильного, Артур. Никто не собирается думать так. Мэнди – (Мэнди — новая помощница Артура по связям с общественностью) – Мэнди ведь сказала, что мы должны ожидать глупые истории о том, что ты являешься кандидатом _меньшинства_ , и трудностями, с которыми ты столкнёшься, представляя _большинство_ , и она сказала игнорировать это. Они просто газетёнки для завтрашней рыбы с картошкой и ничего больше.

— Грёбанные бассейные мальчики, Мерлин! — раздражённо говорит Артур. — У нас даже бассейна нет! Из какой мистической страны эти бассейные гей-мальчики нисходят до меня, чтобы развратить меня своими коварными путями?

Мерлин не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Да пошли они, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Люди проголосуют за лучшего человека, Артур, поверь в это.

Артур притягивает Мерлина к себе и трепетно целует.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит он.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — серьёзно отвечает Мерлин. — Ну что, пойдём спать, любимый?

Артур кивает и Мерлин дотягивается до светильника, чтобы выключить его. А затем визжит, когда Артур нападает на него с холодной смазкой.

— Мог бы сначала разогреть её! — сердито ворчит Мерлин.

*

В эти выходные они решают встретиться с волками и посетить деревенскую ярмарку урожая. Это причудливо и старомодно: показ классических автомобилей, конкурс на самую большую тыкву, конкурс на лучший торт, конкурс по метанию сапога Веллингтона, забег свиней, местная палатка с элем и примыкающий к ней киоск с хот-догами, управляемый деревенским мясником, и команда местной радиостанции, ведущая прямой репортаж о дне. Мерлин принял участие в конкурсе тортов «Виктория бисквит», хотя бы для того, чтобы доставить дамам из женского института удовольствие победить его. Они идут на ярмарку (на деревенской лужайке) от своего дома, держась за руки Евы с обеих сторон, когда она пытается косолапо переставлять свои ноги, между ними, шатко и прекрасно, её волосы взъерошены на макушке от дневного сна. Мерлин думает, что она всё больше и больше похожа на Артура; его волосы точно так же вихрятся, когда он встает с постели по утрам. Сейчас она выглядит так же, как он в четыре года. Сонной, взъерошенной и уязвимой. Это заставляет его любить Еву ещё больше.

Местная пресса хочет, чтобы человек, баллотирующийся от консерваторов, стал их депутатом, и Артур любезно улыбается, подхватывая Еву на руки и обнимая Мерлина, отказываясь стыдиться или быть слишком осторожным, чтобы публично демонстрировать свою привязанность к мужу. Мерлин ненавидит быть в центре внимания, но он чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с Артуром и склоняется к нему застенчиво, но гордо, полностью преданный своей семье.

Торт Мерлина выигрывает приз за третье место (и у Артура есть сертификат, оформленный для их кухни), Артур занимает второе место в конкурсе по метанию сапог Веллингтона (Ева с удивлением смотрит на Артура, указывая на то, что он смотрит на Мерлина, говоря: «Бабба БА?», как будто ища объяснения), и Ева крадёт шоу, когда она с восторгом вырывается из рук Мерлина и заползает в загон для свиней. В понедельник фотография, на которой она сияет, улыбаясь свиной морде, обе покрытые грязью, попадает на первую полосу местной газеты с заголовком «ДОЧЬ ДЕПУТАТА-ГЕЯ ИГРАЕТ СО СВИНЬЁЙ». Мерлин думает, что это лучшая газетная статья, которую он когда-либо видел, вырезает её и вставляет в рамки для их кухни (он также посылает копии всем их друзьям и семье, но не говорит об этом Артуру). Артур, съёжившись, поднимает глаза от заголовка.

— Ой, да ладно! — толкает его Мерлин. — Если это худшее, что они могут написать, тогда нам стоит посмеяться!


	7. Chapter 7

В ноябре они посещают свадьбу Гвейна и Елены в Ирландии. Они оба напиваются гиннессом и ирландским виски, а затем кружат друг друга на танцполе, в этот раз с Евой, танцующей между ними, с энтузиазмом подпрыгивающей вверх и вниз в её маленьких сверкающих туфельках и пышном платье (теперь она уже может стоять сама, но всё ещё плохо передвигается). Приятно снова увидеться со всеми своими друзьями: Ланс и Лорен, загорелые и счастливые; Гвен и Джордж (хирург в больнице, где работает Гвен, и её новый любовный интерес) кажутся счастливыми и хорошо подходящими друг другу, и Мерлин надеется, что это означает Конец дней драмы Ланса и Гвен; Перси приударяет за одной из подруг невесты, крошечной девушкой с потрясающими рыжими волосами, которая, как шепчет Артур Мерлину, выглядит совсем как эльф-Лепрекон, а Леон расслаблен и дружелюбно зависает со всеми, вернувшись с работы в ресторане в Чикаго. Он совершенно очарован Евой.

– Не могу поверить, что вы двое – родители! – восклицает он, наблюдая, как Ева осторожно развязывает шнурки на ботинках Артура, а затем снова завязывает их с сосредоточенным выражением лица.

– Умная девочка, Ева! – аплодирует Мерлин, и Артур бросает в него булочку.

– Ты очень помогаешь, спасибо, _Мер_ лин. Честно говоря, Леон, ты даже не представляешь, с чем мне приходится мириться, – сухо замечает он. Леон неверяще фыркает:

– Вы самые счастливые люди из всех, кого я знаю, – возражает он. Мерлин тепло улыбается Артуру.

*

Еве исполняется год. Мерлин устраивает ей первую вечеринку по случаю дня рождения и приглашает Хунит (бабушку), Утера (дедушку), Фрею (крёстную маму), Гвейна (крёстного отца), Рэйчел (биологическую мать) и Китти (няню) на кексы и танцы под The Wiggles. Утер обожает Еву (он также думает, что она копия Артура и его матери), и Ева, похоже, тоже полюбила его, всегда выбирая того в качестве своего любимого рассказчика (что включает в себя расположение книжки на его ногах, затем она складывает руки вместе и смотрит на него своими большими глазами, пока её не посадят на колени, где она может сама переворачивать странички для дедушки). Гвейн гоняется за ней по гостиной, когда приходит Утер и видит, что Артур и Мерлин готовят еду на кухне.

– Я видел газеты, – говорит он как всегда деловито. – Я горжусь тобой, сын. Ты приносишь честь имени Пендрагонов.

Артур неловко краснеет, не привыкший к похвалам сурового (но безусловно любящего и поддерживающего) отца, но Мерлин благодарно улыбается от имени Артура и предлагает Утеру шоколадный бурбон.

*

Они проводят рождество с Утером и Хунит в поместье. Ева очарована ёлочными гирляндами, а пряничные человечки стали её новой одержимостью (они с Мерлином сделали и украсили некоторых из них, чтобы повесить на ёлку). Теперь она постоянно срывает их, чтобы съесть, и Артур в страхе от того, что она может опрокинуть ёлку на себя, и впоследствии не выпускает её из виду.

– Это твоя вина, – говорит он Мерлину, как только она появляется с ещё одним обслюнявленным обезглавленным пряничным человечком, и Артур замечает явно потревоженное дерево в левой его части с оставленными на нём компрометирующими следами пряничных крошек, также украшающих и ковёр.

– Каким образом это моя вина? – открещивается Мерлин, приподняв брови и усаживая Еву к себе на колени, он срывает конфетную пуговицу с пряничного человечка и запихивает её себе в рот.

– Не знаю, но я знаю, что это так. – Парирует Артур, внезапно зачарованный ртом Мерлина. Мерлин облизывает свою нижнюю губу и похотливо улыбается ему. – Это _точно_ твоя вина, – фыркает Артур.

Они остаются в своей детской, теперь с двуспальной кроватью, вместо детских, и Артур лежит на своей стороне, уставившись в потолок; книжные полки до сих пор уставлены их старыми учебниками, и он вспоминает, как забирался голым в кровать Мерлина, заставив его тем самым завопить и спрятаться под подушкой. Он смеётся, и Мерлин отрывается от своей книги.

– Что? – с любопытством спрашивает он. Артур перекатывается и укладывает свою голову Мерлину на живот.

– Ты помнишь, когда впервые увидел меня здесь голым? – напоминает ему Артур, снова уплывая в воспоминания. – А затем спрятался под подушкой, после того, как я сделал тебе минет?

Мерлин отложил свою книгу и засмеялся, вплетая пальцы в волосы Артура.

– Ну, ты не можешь просто так взять и наброситься на человека без одежды! – отвечает он на это Артуру, защищаясь.

– Я подумал, что ты засмущаешься ещё больше, если я попрошу тебя раздеть меня, – задумчиво произносит Артур. Мерлин смотрит на него:

– Возможно, я тогда умер бы от стыда, да, – соглашается он с лёгкой улыбкой. – Хотя после первого шока... я думал, что ты идеален, – говорит он нежно, смотря вниз на Артура. – Всё, что происходило в этой комнате, было идеально.

Артур снова устремляет взгляд в потолок:

– Так странно, что мы провели наши первые восемнадцать лет вместе в этой комнате, – комментирует он, чувствуя дыхание призраков всех прежних Артуров и Мерлинов. Тех, которые когда-то играли в Рыцарей круглого стола, оставаясь допоздна и шепча пиратские истории друг другу. Это не неприятно, просто... странно. Он тянет Мерлина вниз, чтобы тот лёг рядом с ним. – Хочешь попробовать ту штуку с прикосновениями языками? – тихонько шепчет Артур. 

Мерлин устраивается в руках Артура, а затем наклоняется вперёд и высовывает язык в ожидании. Артур делает то же самое и трепещет от невинного прикосновения кончиков их языков. Он видит тепло улыбающиеся ему глаза Мерлина и проходит в нежной ласке своим языком над языком Мерлина, притягивая крепкое тело любимого к своему. Мерлин закрывает глаза и позволяет их языкам и губам трепетно скользить вместе, расслабляясь на Артуре, прижимая его к себе.

*

В новом году Артуру исполняется тридцать. Это знаменует начало тридцатого года их с Мерлином семейной близости и шестнадцатого года их романтической привязанности. Артур не может поверить, что это произошло за два десятилетия. Он выигрывает голосование в парламенте, несмотря на безжалостную медиа-атаку, и снова вынужден проводить больше времени в Лондоне, хотя он старается проводить там не больше двух ночей в неделю, в их с Мерлином первом идеальном домике на дереве, а остальное время в их столь любимом уже семейном доме.

Они говорят Рэйчел о том, что хотят завести второго ребёнка, в этот раз с помощью семени Мерлина, и Рэйчел сразу же соглашается, более чем счастливая помочь им с расширением их семьи. Артур уверен, что она одна из тех святых, по-настоящему бескорыстных людей, которых, по мнению большинства, не существует. Он хочет найти способ, чтобы сказать спасибо, поэтому он помогает ей со строительством и обустройством её собственной студии йоги, чтобы теперь она могла работать из дома, а не арендовать место в спортзале, чтобы проводить занятия. Мерлин старается не улыбаться чересчур нежно, но его одобрение захватывает дух. 

Он знает, что на этот раз Артур ясно даёт понять, что он не будет вести себя как сволочь. Он доказывает это всё больше и больше с таким упорством, что и Рэйчел, и Мерлин немного раздражены им: он посещает каждый приём врача, ходит с Мерлином на (по общему признанию, бессмысленные для двух мужчин) занятия предродовой йоги и учится _дышать_ , он смотрит на цветные карточки вместе с ними и обсуждает достоинства апельсинового цвета над Веджвудом (и Мерлин знает, что тому наплевать на цвета для детской, и вроде бы хочет, чтобы Артур не притворялся, но он также до смешного взволнован и счастлив, так что он ценит усилия Артура, чтобы убедиться, что этот опыт полярно противоположен прошлому, поэтому он ничего не говорит).

Более того, он создаёт групповой чат в WhatsApp под названием "Второй Ребёнок" и отправляет ежечасные сообщения с прикреплёнными ссылками на детские кроватки и коляски, а также статьи и о прорезывателях, и о новых игрушках для тренировки мозга, и о идеях для детских имен (как только Рэйчел подтвердила, что ЭКО сработало, он вышел и купил три книги с детскими именами, которые он начал методично изучать, когда в конце концов вернулся домой и заполз в постель ночью). Правда в том, что на этот раз Артур не только _надёжнее_ , но и _вовлечённее_ в процесс беременности. Это ребенок _Мерлина_. Крохотная версия Мерлина. Он так взволнован этой перспективой, что едва знает, что делать с собой, уже разрываясь от любви к ребенку своего возлюбленного, и он задается вопросом, так ли это было для Мерлина с _его_ биологическим ребенком. Мерлин забирается в постель рядом с ним.

– Кориоланус? – вскользь предлагает Артур, заложив одну руку за голову, проходясь сейчас по разделу с буквой "К" в Книге Детских Имён Номер Два. Мерлин даже бровью не повёл:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы у сына родителей-геев был "анус" в его имени? За его лечение будешь платить ты. – Артур фыркает.

– Справедливо, – говорит он, откладывая книгу и прижимаясь к Мерлину. – Я так взволнован, – честно говорит он, притягивая своего мужа ближе к себе. Мерлин улыбается в ответ:

– Я тоже, – отвечает он.

– На этот раз всё ощущается по-другому, – признаётся Артур. Мерлин гладит его по спине.

– Почему? – с любопытством спрашивает он. Артур прижимается лбом к Мерлину и просовывает свою ногу между ног мужа.

– Я думаю, потому что он _твой_ , Мерлин. Это ты, и я люблю тебя, и ребёнок будет сделан тобой, – Артур с благоговением смотрит на своего мужа, изумлённо лаская его лицо. – И это _восхитительно_. У меня будет вас двое!

Мерлин выглядит довольным и счастливым, но в то же время смотрит на Артура так, будто тот, возможно, сошёл с ума.

– Это то, как я отношусь к Еве, – мягко говорит он, целуя Артура в подбородок.

Артур сжимает его ещё крепче, совершенно ошеломлённый и преданный. Мерлин переворачивается, ложится на живот и скользит рукой Артура вниз по своей заднице. 

– Займись со мной любовью, Артур, – просит он тихо и закрывает глаза, пока Артур старательно ухаживает за телом Мерлина, растягивая его, медленно входя в него раскачивающимися движениями, всем весом наваливаясь на спину Мерлина, поклоняясь ему, оттягивая его голову назад, чтобы прикоснуться к нему губами, упиваясь друг другом, и вскоре изливается в него, слыша, как Мерлин тоже приближается к разрядке, нетронутым, с глубоким удовлетворённым вздохом.

*

В этот раз, у Рэйчел начинаются роды в ранние пять утра воскресенья, и Артур, Мерлин и Ева вместе спешат в больницу. Сейчас, уже двадцатиодномесячная Ева, кажется, осознаёт, что происходит что-то серьёзное, потому как она необычайно тиха, поглощённая изучением лиц своих отцов, чтобы понять, что же всё-таки творится. Всегда спокойный муж Рэйчел, Майк (арборист* и ландшафтный садовник), ждёт их в больнице, заверяя, что с Рэйчел и ребёнком всё в порядке. И уже в восемь утра Артур держит красивого мальчика с копной непослушных тёмных волос – идеально сложенный миниатюрный Мерлин. Он чувствует, как слёзы наворачиваются на его глаза, пока он вновь влюбляется и смотрит на самого дорого человека в своём мире, взрослую копию младенца в своих руках. И они свободно катятся по его щекам, когда он снова и снова благодарит Рэйчел за этот необыкновенный, удивительный и неоплатный подарок. Ева смотрит на плачущего папу и с любопытством заглядывает в свёрток у него на руках, о котором папочка говорит ей, что это её _брат_. Она неуверенно протягивает руку, чтобы погладить чёрную головку, и мгновенно очаровывается тем, что маленький человечек _шевелится_. Её брат _двигается_. Она наклоняется и осторожно целует его в макушку так, как это делают папочка и папа, когда она засыпает, а потом она поднимает глаза и видит, что папочка тоже плачет. А папа плачет так сильно, что его начинает трясти. Ева поднимается на кровати и обнимает его.

______________________________________  
Арборист – tree-surgeon – "древесный хирург", специалист по обслуживанию деревьев и по уходу за ними.

– _Ш-ш-ш_ , – шепчет она также, как он, когда она сама плачет. Он улыбается и обнимает её в ответ. Мерлин их всех фотографирует.

Они называют своего сына Клэри. Он, как и Мерлин, милый, тихий, счастливый малыш. Его кроткие улыбки и большие круглые глаза полностью покорили сердце Артура. Обожание, незнающее никаких границ.

Это слишком, когда в доме двое детей младше двух лет, особенно, когда Артуру до сих пор приходится проводить две ночи из семи в Лондоне, но как семья, они ещё никогда не были крепче, уставшие и счастливые, благодарные и преданные, совершенно охваченные новым прибавлением, но в то же время с безумной гордостью любящие свою дочь, которая восхитительно мила с Клэри, и когда она помогает Мерлину, тихонько топчась вокруг со своими пушистыми белокурыми волосами, собирая упавшие влажные салфетки и пустышки, и поёт Клэри, когда тот просыпается, а Мерлин занят. Клэри не плачет так сильно, когда Ева рядом, он просто смотрит на неё своими большими голубыми глазами и улыбается, когда она корчит ему рожицы. Артур рад, что Мерлин благоразумно сделал Рэйчел частью семьи. Тот факт, что их дети – биологические брат с сестрой, значит для Артура всё.

*

Он рано возвращается домой одним тёплым солнечным четвергом (раньше шести вечера), ранний май, ожидающий найти Мерлина на кухне, но дом оказывается пуст.

– Есть кто дома? – зовёт он с кухни. Никто не отвечает. 

Он возвращается обратно в коридор и поднимается по лестнице, предположив, что сейчас время для купания. Он не так часто бывает в будние дни дома, чтобы быть уверенным в вечернем расписании. Детская пуста. Он проверяет свой телефон, чтобы посмотреть не оставил ли Мерлин сообщение о том, что они вышли куда-то на вечер. Ничего. Медленно он спускается вниз по ступенькам и возвращается обратно на кухню. Разочарованно уставившись на раковину, он слышит детский смех снаружи и подходит к французским окнам. Ева бегает голая, а Мерлин сидит на траве с Клэри между его ног и выглядит _великолепно_. 

Он всегда красив, той стройной мужской красотой, но сегодня он выглядит неземно _прекрасным_ , думает Артур, не так, как обычно. Его волосы длиннее, чем у Артура были когда-либо, копна тёмных кудрей едва касается ушей, и он в одежде, которую сам никогда раньше не видел: бледно-розовую рубашку с узором и лёгкие хлопчатобумажные штаны. Мерлин, который обычно носит футболку и джинсы, это Артур тот, кто гордится своим осознанным подбором одежды. Но он смеётся, окруженный майскими цветами, нарциссами, колокольчиками и счастливыми детьми в лучах вечернего солнца, и Артур думает, что тот похож на сказочное волшебное существо. Его член вздрагивает, и он чувствует толчок совершенно неуместного вожделения для идиллической картины, развернувшейся перед ним.

Он открывает дверь и прислоняется к косяку, засунув руки в карманы, спокойно наблюдая за своей семьёй. Ева собирает ромашки, понимает он, поднимая их своими пухлыми, восторженными ручками малыша, и возвращаясь обратно к Мерлину, с азартом ягнёнка, чтобы бросить их ему на колени, прежде чем убежать, чтобы принести ещё. Клэри смеётся каждый раз, когда его сестра бросает перед ним новые цветы, и Артур видит, как Мерлин аккуратно сплетает ромашки, его тёмная голова низко склоняется к тёмной макушке их маленького сына, будто они занимаются заговорщической деятельностью. 

Клэри осторожно держит ромашку, серьёзно глядя на неё, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на своего папу для успокоения и сияя, когда Мерлин улыбается ему в ответ, прежде чем опять вернуться к своей ромашке и тихо ворковать с ней. Мерлин что-то ему говорит, а затем замечает Артура, наблюдающего за ними. Он улыбается совей фирменной мерлиновой улыбкой – одни ямочки да блестящие глаза. Артур пересекает лужайку и видит Еву, несущуюся к нему с криком "па-па!", и он подхватывает её, разворачивает к себе и крепко целует в макушку. Она влажно целует его в щёку и даёт ему свою последнюю раздавленную ромашку, ожидая что тот похвалит её.

– Она очень красивая, Мармеладка. Вы делаете венки из ромашек?

А затем она вывернулась из его рук и снова заковыляла прочь. Он садится рядом с Мерлином, и Клэри улыбается ему, застенчиво глядя на его ноги, а затем протягивает к нему руки. Артур сгребает его в объятия.

– Привет, мой Медвежонок, – бормочет он, пока Клэри вниматльно изучает его лицо.

– Да – отвечает Клэри, устраивая свою голову на плече Артура и кладя маленькую ручку ему на шею. Артур гладит его мягкие волосы, а затем опускается на спину и чувствует, как он счастливо вздыхает, совсем как его папа.

– Привет, малыш, – обращается он, поворачиваясь к Мерлину, который наблюдает за ними с улыбкой. – Это что-то новенькое, – говорит он, кивая на рубашку Мерлина. Тот смущённо опускает глаза.

– Я ходил по магазинам с Фреей этим утром, она решила, что мне нужен летний гардероб. Тебе он не кажется немного мамским? – говорит он язвительно, неуверенно глядя вниз. 

Артур оценивает женственную рубашку, виднеющуюся под ней бледную белую кожу и любопытные глаза мужа с его растрёпанными волосами, и его член начинает болезненно отзываться. Он берёт руку Мерлина и прижимает её к своему разгорячённому паху. Глаза Мерлина округляются:

– Значит, ты одобряешь?

Артур наклоняется, чтобы прикоснуться губами к губам Мерлина, задерживаясь, чтобы скользнуть языком в рот мужа, и когда он прерывается, видит, как глаза Мерлина темнеют. Он жадно разглядывает мускулистую фигуру Артура, широкие плечи, в хорошо сидящем на них тёмном костюме; галстук слегка ослаблен, светлые волосы взъерошены, линия челюсти ожесточается, и он пододвигается бесконечно ближе, всё время глядя на Артура, и тянет его руку к своему паху. Тот сильно пульсирует. Артур поднимает бровь.

– Похоже, у нас общая проблема, – бормочет он, когда Клэри вопросительно переводит взгляд с одного родителя на другого.

– Да-да дада? – спрашивает он. Мерлин целует Артура в щёку.

– Позже, – обещает он, уткнувшись носом в лоб сына. Клэри теснее прижимается к плечу Артура и жуёт его пальцы.

Когда дом затихает спящими детьми, Артур сидит за кухонным столом, читает какие-то отчёты по работе и ужинает, ожидая когда Мерлин спустится вниз. Когда тот появляется, он садится на стул напротив Артура и издаёт драматичный вздох.

– Так, – говорит он, – сегодня произошло кое-что ужасное. – Артур откладывает свои бумаги и вилку и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина. Его лицо всё ещё не выражает никаких эмоций. – Я нашёл седой волос, – объявляет он. Артур усмехается. Мерлин толкает его под столом. – Ох, ну да, для тебя-то это нормально мистер Блонд и Великолепная Кинозвезда, это _я_ здесь увядаю! Немного сочувствия бы не помешало, – ворчит он, притворяясь обиженным. Артур смотрит на свежее лицо темноволосого юного, но уже зрелого человека перед ним и трясёт головой.

– Ты просто до смешного нелеп, – ласково говорит он, снова берясь за вилку. – Во-первых, это нормально для тридцати лет. У меня, возможно, куча серых волос, и их просто сложнее заметить, потому что мои волосы светлее. Во-вторых, он всего лишь _один_. В-третьих, в тебе нет _ничего_ увядающего, как минимум, в буквальном смысле. Для меня ты выглядишь точно так же, как в наш первый семестр в Оксфорде. С сегодняшнего дня, с лучшей одеждой. В-четвёртых, даже если все твои волосы поседеют, я всё равно буду считать тебя самым сексуальным и привлекательным человеком, которого я когда-либо видел. Итак, в-пятых, перестань жалеть себя и давай уже ужинай, чтобы мы быстрее сели смотреть Доктора Кто. – Мерлин фыркает, но выглядит успокоенным, когда встаёт со стула, чтобы наложить и себе рыбы и салата.

– Мне сегодня звонил Ланс, – говорит Артур, когда Мерлин возвращается к столу. Он поднимает глаза.

– О! Как он? – Мерлин откусил слишком большой кусок рыбы и теперь пытается разговаривать с переполненным ртом. – Неушели, аа, хорячее, прости! _Где_ он? – Артур ухмыляется, глядя на Мерлина.

– На Мадагаскаре, на ещё одном исследовании. Лорел изучает коралловые рифы или что-то в этом роде. В любом случае, он хотел узнать не согласимся ли мы отдохнуть вместе с ними этим летом? – Мерлин прекращает жевать и делает своё задумчивое лицо.

– Разве Мадагаскар не в Африке? – Спрашивает он, разглядывая свою еду. Артур кивает. Мерлин категорически трясёт головой. – Ни. За. Что. В Африке холера, эбола, малярия, желтуха, террористы... у нас двухлетний ребёнок и четырёхмесячный младенец, это небезопасно. – Артур удивлённо смотрит на Мерлина.

– Я не думаю, что на Мадагаскаре есть террористы, дорогой. А от всего остального мы можем поставить вакцину. – Мерлин в ужасе смотрит на него.

– Прививки очень вредны для детей! Что ты вообще такое несёшь! Артур, нет. 

– Ладно. – Вздыхает Артур. На самом деле, он был немного в восторге от такой возможности. – Как насчёт чего-нибудь другого? Мы ещё ни разу не отдыхали всей семьёй.

– Пока это где-нибудь в Европе, я полностью согласен.

– Куда пропал твой дух авантюризма? – поддразнивает Артур.

– Мне достаточно семейных приключений, – возражает Мерлин. – Клэри сегодня засунул вилку в розетку. Я думал, что это _я_ сейчас умру. Что насчёт Италии? – Он снова набил полный рот еды. – Тоскана? На сколько дней ты сможешь взять отпуск?

– Как минимум две недели за границей, но я постараюсь провести несколько длинных выходных и здесь и там, пока парламент на каникулах. Мне бы хотелось на пляж.

– О господи, – говорит Мерлин. – В прошлый раз, когда ты был на пляже, нас чуть не раздавила до смерти банда девочек-подростков, которые следили за тобой. Пляжный бог.

– Ну, тогда я был моложе, – скромно отвечает Артур, и Мерлин закатывает глаза. Между прочим, кто бы говорил, мой член практически взорвался, когда увидел тебя в мокрых плавках!

– Твой член чуть не взрывается на ежедневной основе, Артур, – категорически отрезает Мерлин. Артур даже не может этого отрицать.

– Я виню тебя, – говорит он, шмыгая носом и доедая свою еду.

Они решают посмотреть Игру Престолов вместо Доктора Кто, причём в кровати, а не на диване. Так уютнее. Они зарылись в подушки, сплетаясь ногами, и выключили свет – вот _это_ , думает Артур, _это и есть дом_.

– Как ты думаешь, нам не нужны закуски? – спрашивает Артур, пока Мерлин просматривает их библиотеку сериалов на Амазоне, чтобы найти следующий не просмотренный эпизод. Мерлин охватывает его взглядом.

– Ты растолстеешь, – говорит он.

– _Мер_ лин! – возмущается Артур. – Я _не_ потолстею! Ты же сказал, что я был пляжным богом!

– А ты и не будешь, если продолжишь есть в постели, – умело парирует Мерлин, устраиваясь на подушках поудобнее. До Артура доносится шуршание упаковки, извлекаемой из прикроватной тумбочки Мерлина. – Но я-то худой, и навсегда таким останусь, так что все Менестрельки* мои, – говорит Мерлин самодовольно, открывая пакетик и засовывая в свой рот шоколадку. Артур посмотрел на него прищуренными глазами.

______________________________________  
Менестрель – Minstrels – название шоколадных конфет.

– Это было грубо, – раздосадовано отвечает он, поворачиваясь к своему столику, чтобы достать пакетик с мармеладками. Он открывает их и выбирает себе все красные и чёрные, складывая их в небольшую кучку у себя на животе. – Можешь забрать все свои дурацкие, – говорит он насупившись, кладя оставшиеся между ними. Мерлин смеётся.

– Всё равно я считаю, что лаймовые самые вкусные, – говорит Мерлин.

Конечно Артур знает, что зелёные его любимые; он откладывал зелёные мармеладки для Мерлина с тех пор, как им исполнилось три. Это просто удачное совпадение, что ему больше нравятся красные и фиолетовые. Фаталист в нём сказал бы, что это ещё один признак того, что они идеально подходят друг другу. 

Они смотрят две серии и съедают все Менестрели (Мерлин шлёпает Артура по руке каждый раз, когда тот тянется к упаковке) и мармелад, прежде чем взгляд Артура перестаёт фокусироваться. Он проверяет время – полдвенадцатого ночи. Ему нужно будет вставать через семь часов, и, хотя Ева начала спать всю ночь, Клэри точно потребуется их внимание как минимум два раза перед тем как его будильник прозвенит. Он находит пульт и отключает звук, кладёт его на прикроватный столик и переворачивается, чтобы положить свою голову на подушку рядом с головой Мерлина.

– Привет, – говорит он устало. Мерлин прижимается к нему.

– Привет, – отвечает он, утыкаясь своим носом в нос Артура. – Ну так что... марафон изнурительного извращённого секса? Или, может, просто минет на ночь?

Артур обвивает руками тело Мерлина и целует его, недавняя усталость исчезает, когда они начинают неторопливо ласкать друг друга языками, а их губы нежно двигаются навстречу. Мерлин зарывается пальцами в волосы Артура, притягивая его ближе, а руки Артура опускаются всё ниже, на плоский живот Мерлина. И он чувствует, как он становится твёрже под его прикосновениями. Разорвав объятия, он сползает вниз и стаскивает с него пижамные штаны, пропуская прелюдию этой ночью, и берёт великолепный длинный член своего мужа прямо в рот, томно посасывая его, приподнимая бёдра Мерлина и поощряя его трахать в свой рот, что тот и делает, покачиваясь напротив лица Артура, подавляя свои стоны (и Артур скучает по своему громкому небоящемуся-потревожить-своих-детей любовнику и думает, что им нужны выходные наедине; он хочет, чтобы Мерлин снова разрывался от криков в судорогах под ним), и вскоре он изливается в горло Артура, и тот с жадностью осушает его, наслаждаясь сладким вкусом семени любимого. 

Мерлин сонно откидывается на кровать словно кошка и без усилий заставляет Артура возгореться похотью, когда широко расставляет свои ноги, чтобы раскрыться сильнее и показать тёмно-розовую дырку, чувственно выгибаясь в спине, точно зная, какой эффект произведёт этот вид на Артура, у которого слюнки текут от дышащей сексуальной фантазии, лежащей перед ним, как жертвоприношение. Мерлин медленно стягивает с себя футболку, оказываясь голым, и закрывает глаза, чтобы уснуть – картина беззаботности, зная, что это сводит Артура с УМА. 

Конечно же, Артур срывается и стонет-рычит, уткнувшись в его влажные бёдра, а затем движется вверх по его податливому телу, собственнически блуждая руками по каждому дюйму кожи. Мерлин слышит, как открывается шкафчик Артура, и обнаруживает, что его руки подняты над головой и связаны за спиной, а глаза надежно накрыты повязкой, и тогда Артур принимается за работу, играя с телом Мерлина.

Его шею осыпают поцелуями, засосами и нежными укусами, Артур просовывает свой горячий язык в его ухо, покусывает и дразнит соски, поглаживает живот, и Мерлин слышит щелчок бутылочки с массажным маслом – большие, тёплые руки Артура начинают работать с мышцами бёдер, успокаивая его икры, в круговую растирая его ноги, посасывая пальцы ног – Артур знает его слабость – и его член снова твердеет, сочась смазкой на мягкий низ живота. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, помня о своём ребёнке в соседней комнате, но у Артура, похоже, миссия уничтожить его, потому что он прижимает колени Мерлина к его животу и позволяет им разъехаться в разные стороны, таким образом одновременно получая больший доступ к его тугому входу, и в то же время, будучи в состоянии держать его ноги, лаская пальцы, пока сам он скользит языком в отверстие Мерлина, трахая его своим ртом, упиваясь видом открытого и обнажённого тела для него, а Мерлин выгибается навстречу к нему, начиная раскачиваться на языке Артура, получая удовольствие от того, что сам раскрывает свои влажные мышцы перед своим любимым, и чувствует предвкушение грядущего жара, а забытый член жаждет внимания.

Еще один щелчок бутылочки, уже со смазкой, и пальцы Артура ласкают его, раскрывая ещё больше, доят простату, и теперь он потеет, отчаявшись, не в состоянии сдержать стон, пока Артур продолжает мягкое давление внутри, в то время как его язык снова скользит по пальцам Мерлина, и Мерлин растворяется в чистом удовольствии бездумного блаженства, боли, желания, нужды, бессвязных просьб и мольб.

Артур снова исчезает, и Мерлин чувствует как его ноги прижимают ещё выше, к его голове, так что он теперь согнут напополам, а головка артурова члена, упирается в его вход. Он начинает толкаться внутрь жёстко, в полностью сидячем положении, бесцеремонно расправляясь с телом Мерлина, беря его всей силой, перекладывая весь свой вес на тыльную сторону ног Мерлина, и тот чувствует как он раскалывается надвое, пока Артур трахает его до беспамятства, каждый раз ударяя прямо по простате. Мерлин _причитает_ , и Артур предупреждающе закрывает его рот рукой, просовывая свой большой палец внутрь и прижимая его язык:

– _Ш-ш, пососи его, малыш, пососи меня, ш-ш-ш_ , – и Мерлин сосёт артуров палец вместо того, чтобы кричать, и напряжение нарастает, и он уже готов кончить снова, но вдруг Артур внезапно сжимает его вокруг основания члена своими другим большим и указательным пальцами, чтобы удержать его от оргазма.

Он кряхтит от усилия, удерживаясь на одном локте и коленях и посмеивается над тем, как Мерлин сосёт его большой палец словно член, и Артур замедляет темп, проезжаясь по простате, опуская его ноги вниз, чтобы обернуть их вокруг своего тела, утыкаясь лицом во впадинку между шеей и плечом Мерлина, и они снова сцепляются, качаясь друг на друге, и Артур шепчет нежности в кожу Мерлина. Артур вытаскивает и убирает палец изо рта Мерлина, быстро заменяя его своим членом, скользя им по губам, наблюдая, как он жадно сосёт Артура, когда тот вбивается прямо в его голову, а затем он заменяет свой член языком, и теперь уже им трахает рот Мерлина, а член снова в его заднице, и Мерлин взрывается, волнами белой любви, обрушивающимися на его живот, и у него кружится голова, когда уже Артур наполняет его своей любовью. Ему требуется минута, чтобы освободить Мерлина от повязок, и тот по-совиному подмигивает ему, глядя на его довольную улыбку и блестящий лоб.

– Просто быстрый минет? – выдыхает он кротко, и Артур смеётся ему в плечо.

Мерлин обвивает его руками и ногами, как человек-осьминог. Им больше не нужны слова сегодня. Сегодня их любовь сказала всё за них.


End file.
